Traduction - Tout Ce Que Je Peux Offrir
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de If He Knew de l'auteur Roving Otter - Après avoir perdu son combat contre Gaara, Lee sombre dans une profonde dépression. Présence de shounen-ai dans les derniers chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, voici la traduction d'une fanfiction écrite par l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter, dont le titre en VO est "All That I Can Give!  
Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la sixième de cet ordre, la précédente étant "Poing Ivre, Baisers Bâclés" et la toute première étant "Restez"!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lee était allongé sur une petite table au centre de la pièce, nu, la partie inférieure de son corps recouverte d'un drap. Deux médecin-ninja le surplombaient, leur mains auréolées de chakra tandis qu'ils essayaient de réparer les dommages causés à son corps. Des contusions noires marbraient chaque partie visible de sa chair, mais son bras gauche était le pire. Il ressemblait à de la viande crue, rouge et brillante. Un fragment blanc d'os sortait de son épaule. Le sang tâchait les draps et coulait sur le sol.

Gai attendait à la porte. Les med-ninja lui avaient dit que Lee était inconscient, qu'il ne ressentait rien.. mais alors qu'il regardait, le visage de Lee se tordit, comme s'il souffrait. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Une infirmière posa une main sur le bras de Gai.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui pour le moment, dit-elle. Rester là à regarder rendra les choses plus difficiles pour vous.  
-Je ne le laisserai pas, dit Gai.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée, mais si vous restez là, vous allez perturber les médecin-ninja. Laissez-les travailler.

Gai hésita.. puis fit demi-tour et la suivit jusqu'au hall.

 _J'aurais pu empêcher ça. Si j'étais intervenu plus tôt.._

Il serra la mâchoire, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

 _Lee, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?_

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut que la douleur, qui saturait son corps comme une brume rouge. Il ne savait pas qui il était ou ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'y avait de place dans sa conscience pour rien d'autre que la douleur.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt mourir. C'était certain que personne ne pouvait endurer autant de douleur et être en vie. Mais d'une certaine manière, il continuait de vivre.

Des formes obscures sans visage planaient au-dessus de lui. À travers un regard flou et faible, il entrevit des gants tâchés de sang et des lumières aveuglantes. Puis une voix dit: "Ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélèrent. Il doit être en train de reprendre connaissance. Envoyez-lui une autre dose."

La piqûre de quelque chose d'affûté entra en contact avec son cou. Puis un brouillard obscur plongea sa vue dans les ténèbres, et il sombra dans le néant.

Le temps défila. Combien de temps, il l'ignorait, mais il avait l'impression qu'un très long moment était passé. Parfois tout était obscur. Parfois il voyait des choses, entendait des choses, et il ne savait pas si c'était réel. Un murmure de voix allait et venait dans son cerveau. De vagues ombres se mouvaient dans son champ de vision.

Il sortit la tête des eaux troubles du sommeil forcé par le médicament et vit le visage d'un homme qui avait un regard chargé de souffrance baissé vers lui.

Il sentait qu'il était censé savoir le nom de l'homme. Il essayait de mettre le doigt dessus dans sa tête, mais il lui échappait. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne s'en souvenait pas.. et d'une certaine manière, ça lui faisait plus mal que la douleur dans son corps. Il _était censé_ le savoir. Même s'il avait tout oublié à son propre sujet, il devrait savoir qui était cet homme.

L'homme lui parlait, sa bouche bougeait, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ses mots. Lee lutta pour se concentrer.

\- ..m'entends, Lee? Tu es réveillé?

 _Lee. C'est mon nom. Je suis Lee._

Il essaya de parler, mais ses lèvres ne voulait pas bouger.

Les ténèbres emportèrent ses pensées, et il sombra une fois de plus.

* * *

La lumière du soleil tombait par la fenêtre ouverte et se répandait sur un carrelage blanc. Lee cligna des yeux tandis que ses pensées le tiraient vers la vie, et il se réveilla, il se réveilla _vraiment_ , pour la première fois depuis.. depuis..

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Lee fixa le plafond, l'esprit vide. Une douleur sourde et lancinante se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiné par un troupeau de buffles.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, et une douleur toute nouvelle le traversa. Des étoiles rouges explosèrent devant ses yeux. Il retomba sur le lit dans un cri. Une vague d'épuisement déferla en lui, et pendant un instant, sa vue se voila. Lorsque la douleur s'estompa suffisamment pour l'autoriser à bouger, il tourna la tête et vit son bras et sa jambe emprisonnés dans des plâtres.

Un barrage se rompit dans son esprit, et les souvenirs déferlèrent. Il se rappela une main immense s'avançant pour le saisir, des doigts granuleux de sable se refermant sur son bras et sa jambe, une terrible pression, l'explosion d'une douleur atroce..

 _J'ai perdu._

Une boule d'amertume brûlante le saisit à la gorge.

 _J'ai échoué._

Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait dans ce combat, il avait tout risqué – mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Non, pensa-il. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait simplement guérir, devenir plus fort et essayer à nouveau. C'était sa Voie. Peu importe ce qui se passait, peu importe le nombre de fois où il échouait, il devait continuer d'essayer. Il devait..

Lee entendit le bruit de la poignée de porte, et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Un homme entra et s'approcha du lit.

-Gai-sensei, dit Lee, surpris.  
-Tu es réveillé.

Gai regardait vers lui, mais son regard ne croisait pas celui de Lee. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

-Comment te sens-tu?  
-J'ai un peu mal.  
-Si tu veux, je peux demander qu'on augmente tes doses d'anti-douleurs.

Lee n'avait jamais entendu la voix de son sensei aussi calme et effacée.

-Je ne veux pas plus de médicaments. J'ai déjà l'esprit tellement embrumé. Je peux le supporter.

Lee sourit, mais Gai ne lui sourit pas en retour. Quelque chose ne collait terriblement pas. Pourquoi Gai ne voulait pas le regarder? Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas? La poitrine de Lee se serra.

-Gai-sensei, dites quelque chose, s'il vous plaît.

Gai ferma les yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Lee, murmura-il d'une voix rauque. Tout est de ma faute.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait ça. C'est Gaara.

 _Regardez-moi.. s'il vous plaît regardez-moi, Sensei.._

-De plus, ça va aller. J'ai déjà été blessé dans le passé. Je vais guérir, et j'essaierai à nouveau.

Le visage de Gai se tordit, comme s'il avait mal, et le sang de Lee se glaça. Il regarda Gai serrer les poings et prit une grande inspiration.

-Sensei? demanda Lee d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Ils m'ont dit..  
-Quoi?  
-Rien. Ce n'est rien.  
-S'il vous plaît, dites-moi!  
-Le médecin ninja avec qui j'ai parlé.. il.. il ne pense pas que tu pourras retrouver l'entier usage de tes membres. Il a dit que les dégâts à ton bras et à ta jambe sont trop sévères. Il ne pense pas que tu pourras être capable de te battre après ça.

Lee sentit le sang quitter son visage.

-Je ne peux plus être un ninja?

Sa voix était petite et effrayée, la voix d'un enfant perdu.

-Mais– vous n'y croyez pas, pas vrai, Gai-sensei? C'est faux. C'est sûrement faux. Vous m'avez toujours dit que je pouvais surmonter n'importe quel obstacle si j'essayais de toutes mes forces. Vous m'avez dit– vous..

Sa voix s'effaça.

Gai avait le regard fixé au sol, les poings serrés, les épaules tremblantes. Il avait l'air de lutter pour garder le contrôle.

-Gai-sensei! gémit Lee.

Gai posa une main sur ses yeux.

-Pardonne-moi, murmua-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Lee resta là, dans le lit, sous le choc.

* * *

Dans le hall, Gai s'appuya contre le mur et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Tout était de sa faute. Lee lui avait fait confiance, il avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui, et voilà le résultat.

Il avait échoué auprès de Lee en tant que professeur. Il l'avait poussé trop loin, trop fort, il lui avait enseigné des techniques dangereuses, interdites. En ouvrant sa cinquième Porte, Lee avait presque détruit son corps, le laissant vulnérable et faible, impuissant face à ce ninja fou de Suna. Mais même à ce moment-là, Gai avait hésité à intervenir. Dans sa naïveté, dans son aveuglement, il avait répugné à l'idée même que Lee puisse perdre le match. Et maintenant, Lee était infirme.

Il serra la mâchoire et essuya ses yeux du bras.

L'idée qu'il avait détruit le rêve de Lee était déjà assez affreuse. Mais la pensée qu'il ait pu condamner Lee à boiter en béquilles pour le restant de sa vie était insupportable. Conscient de ça, comment pouvait-il faire face à son élève?

Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans la chambre et parler à Lee, lui sourire et le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas – parce qu'il savait que ce serait un mensonge. S'il retournait dans cette chambre et faisait face à ce garçon innocent dont la vie était ruinée, Gai craquerait et se mettrait à pleurer, et ça pourrait seulement effrayer davantage Lee.

Donc il resta dans le hall, le visage caché dans ses mains, son cœur semblable à un nœud amer de honte.

* * *

Lee regardait dans le vide.

Gai-sensei l'avait laissé. La seule personne qui s'était toujours souciée de lui, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait abandonné.

Lee n'était pas assez bien, finalement. Il avait déçu Gai – il s'était déçu lui-même. Et maintenant il était seul.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gai revint lui rendre visite. Cette fois, il arborait un large sourire aussi fin qu'une couche de vernis. Lee ne se laissait pas berner. Gai ne voulait toujours pas croiser son regard, et Lee savait que son sensei luttait pour cacher sa douleur. _Je suis une déception à ses yeux_ , pensa Lee.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Lee, dit Gai avec une bonne humeur forcée. Tu montreras aux docteurs qu'ils ont tort, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps. Tu seras vite remis sur pied, et tu pourras retourner t'entraîner.  
-Oui, Sensei.

Mais Lee savait que Gai n'y croyait pas vraiment. Sous ce sourire se cachait une terrible obscurité.

Plus tard, un med-ninja vint ajuster le dosage des anti-douleurs. Lee regarda le liquide clair partir de la perfusion, parcourir le tube en plastique, entrer dans son corps. Ses yeux n'arrivèrent plus à faire la mise au point, et une lourde lassitude s'empara de lui.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? murmura-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?  
-Que je ne pourrai plus me battre.

Le med-ninja hésita.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu abandonnes l'idée d'être un ninja. Les dégâts dans ton corps sont trop sévères. Mais tu es encore très jeune. Il y a plein de chemins qui s'ouvrent à toi.

Lee détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais choisir un autre chemin. C'était un ninja – c'était toute son identité. Sans ça, il n'était rien.

 _Je dois devenir plus fort._ Cette pensée brûlait dans sa tête. Il devait surmonter ça, il devait regagner la confiance que son sensei avait eu en lui.

Quand le med-ninja sortit, il sortit du lit et fit des pompes sur le sol de sa chambre d'hôpital. Une infirmière entra, lui ordonna de retourner au lit et le gronda fermement, mais il l'ignora. Un peu plus tard dans la même journée, il sortit en cachette pour se rendre sur le gazon vert derrière l'hôpital et continua de s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et qu'il soit ramené jusqu'à sa chambre sur un brancard.

Après quelques autres incidents similaires, ils l'avaient attaché au lit.

Privé de la distraction qu'offrait l'exercice, Lee ne pouvait plus se défendre contre les ténèbres qui grandissaient dans son cœur. Il succomba au désespoir. Les jours passèrent, et il reposait immobile dans son lit, fixant le plafond, presque catatonique. Lorsque Gai, Neji ou Tenten venaient le voir, il faisait de son mieux pour sourire et agir normalement, mais intérieurement, il était apathique et vide.

Après une semaine à l'hôpital, il fut autorisé à sortir, et Gai le ramena à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

Lee avait pensé qu'il trouverait du réconfort en rentrant, mais il n'y avait rien à part ce vide froid. Il fixa sa chambre. Cela faisait-il seulement quelques semaines qu'il avait été étendu sur ce lit, tremblant d'excitation et de bonheur à la perspective de l'Examen des Chunin qui approchait? Aussi peu de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il s'était senti aussi optimiste en pensant au futur? Ça semblait appartenir à une autre vie, à présent.

-Et bien, dit Gai, nous voilà chez nous.

Lee essaya de sourire. Pour son sensei, il devait faire semblant de ne pas être en train de mourir intérieurement.

-Oui. C'est bon d'être chez soi.  
-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'allonger et te reposer? Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.  
-Merci.

Gai lui fit une assiette de sandwiches. Lee en mangea un, même si ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être de la sciure. Depuis sa blessure, son appétit l'avait complètement quitté ; il devait se forcer à se nourrir, et quand il le faisait, la nourriture n'avait aucun goût.

Et encore une fois, Gai ne voulait pas croiser son regard. À chaque fois que Gai détournait les yeux, Lee sentait son désespoir gagner en taille et en intensité. Il sombrait. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le sorte de là, le remette en lieu sûr. Il avait besoin du sourire chaud et rassurant de son sensei. Mais même si Gai était à ses côtés, Lee sentait qu'un mur invisible se dressait entre eux. Il avait l'impression que Gai s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

-Lee, je sors quelques heures. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi de rester seul?

Lee s'assit sur le lit, adossé contre une pile de coussins, sa béquille posée contre le lit. Il fit un sourire triste à Gai.

-Ça ira.

Gai hésita.

L'état physique de Lee était stable. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter.. pourtant, Gai se sentait anxieux à l'idée de laisser son élève seul ici. Lee était tellement apathique, tellement silencieux depuis sa blessure. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux rongés de cernes et il avait perdu du poids. Même s'il souriait, ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Ces yeux – normalement si brillants et limpides – étaient voilés et vides, aussi vivants que des pierres polies.

-Tu as pris tes médicaments?  
-Oui, Sensei.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, je serai bien vite de retour.

Il s'arrêta, regarda Lee, puis quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Dès que Gai fut parti, Lee prit son petit carnet. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il déchira une feuille, prit un stylo et commença à écrire. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait déjà préparé la lettre dans sa tête ; il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand il eut fini, il posa la note sur son oreiller, puis fouilla sous le matelas et en sortit un kunai.

Il l'avait caché là-dessous il y a un bon moment, au cas où on l'aurait attaqué au lit et qu'il aurait eu à se défendre. Il savait qu'un ninja devait être prêt à parer toute éventualité. Mais à présent, la lame affûtée allait servir à quelque chose de différent.

Lee coinça le kunai sous son bras et prit la photo encadrée de l'équipe Gai qui était à côté de son lit. Il serra la photo contre lui un moment, les larmes lui picotant les yeux. Puis, en prenant appui sur sa béquille, il traversa le couloir en boitant jusqu'à la salle de bain. C'était difficile pour lui de marcher, et chaque pas envoyait un pic d'électricité dans sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il s'en fichait. Bientôt, la douleur cesserait.

Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et posa la photo sur un meuble de la salle de bain, où il pourrait la voir durant ses derniers instants. Puis il posa sa béquille à côté et s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire. À l'aide du kunai, il dégagea le plâtre de son bras gauche, dévoilant son membre enflé, contusionné et bouffi. Il fut prit d'une légère nausée en le voyant.

Ça ne durerait pas plus longtemps. Bientôt, il serait libéré de ce corps brisé et inutile. Et Gai serait libéré de lui. Il n'aurait plus à s'occuper d'un raté.

 _Pardonnez-moi, Sensei. J'ai essayé.._

Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis, de la pointe du kunai, il s'ouvrit les veines.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tout va bien, Gai?

Gai marchait aux côtés de Kakashi, le regard fixé sur la rue. Il sourit vaguement à Kakashi d'un air distrait.

-Ça va.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

Gai soupira. Inutile de demander de qui il parlait – et inutile d'essayer de cacher ses sentiments. Kakashi le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'il doit souffrir terriblement, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider. Je me sens tellement impuissant.  
-Contente-toi d'être là pour lui. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire dans l'immédiat.  
-J'aimerais qu'il me parle. Quand je lui demande comment il se sent, il me dit toujours "ça va". Je sais que c'est faux, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi. Mais bon, comment est-ce que je peux espérer qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance? Je suis celui qui lui a fait ça. Je sais qu'il doit m'en vouloir, peut-être même qu'il me hait. J'aimerais presque qu'il s'énerve contre moi, qu'il me crie dessus, n'importe quoi. Sa haine serait plus facile à supporter que son silence. Je le mérite, après tout.  
-Arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Gai secoua la tête.

- _C'est_ de ma faute. Si j'étais intervenu une minute ou deux plus tôt, j'aurais pu le sauver.  
-D'après ce que je sais de Lee, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrêtes le combat. Pas tant qu'il avait encore une chance, même si elle était mince.  
-J'aurais quand même dû le faire. Je suis son sensei. Je suis responsable de sa sécurité. Et maintenant..

Il s'interrompit, la mâchoire crispée. Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je suis désolé.

Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi.  
-Merci, dit doucement Gai.

Il marcha dans les rues, les yeux rivés au sol. Sur le chemin du retour, il passa devant un temple, s'arrêta, et en passa les portes qui n'étaient pas verrouillées.

Le bâtiment était désert. La lumière de la lune passait par la grande fenêtre voûtée pour éclairer les bancs. Gai resta à l'entrée un moment, se sentant gauche et étrangement mal à l'aise. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans un temple.

Il s'approcha de l'autel qui était devant et leva les yeux vers la petite fenêtre ronde au-dessus. La lumière de la lune passait à travers, la faisant briller comme l'œil d'un chat.

Une image de Lee s'appuyant sur sa béquille, le bras et la jambe enfermés dans des plâtres épais, ses yeux d'habitude brillants étant voilés et noirs de douleur, s'imposa dans son esprit.

Gai grinça des dents et s'essuya les yeux du bras.

-Pourquoi? murmura-il. Pourquoi lui? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas déjà assez souffert? Il a donné tout ce qu'il avait pour aller aussi loin, et maintenant..

Les mains de Gai se fermèrent en poings serrés, et ses épaules tremblaient.

-Pourquoi Lee?

La seule réponse fut le silence.

Gai prit une grande inspiration. Pester contre la réalité ne changerait rien. Que ça soit le destin ou une coïncidence, c'était ce que c'était: c'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise il y a longtemps. Ne te plains pas, pensa-il – ne cherche pas des réponses auprès de Dieu ou du destin – si tu n'aimes pas la réalité, fais quelque chose pour la changer. C'était le code qu'il suivait dans sa vie, et ça lui servait bien. Il était né maladroit et sans talent, donc il était devenu plus fort en travaillant cinq fois plus dur que quiconque.

Mais le travail et l'entraînement ne réparerait pas le corps de Lee, ni son cœur.

Gai ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu.

Il tomba à genoux et colla ses mains l'une à l'autre.

-Guide-moi, murmura-il. Si Tu es là, s'il te plaît.. donne-moi la sagesse pour aider mon Lee.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait.

-S'il te plaît.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières.

-Je sais que je ne mérite pas sa confiance et son amour. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander quoi que ce soit. Mais là, tout de suite, je suis tout ce qu'il a. J'ai peur pour lui. Je sens qu'il s'égare dans les ténèbres et je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Aide-moi à l'aider. Montre moi ce que je dois faire.

Gai attendit. Une nouvelle fois, il n'y eut que le silence.

Alors qu'il restait là, à genoux, le front appuyé contre ses mains jointes, ses pensées dérivèrent. Il commença à se demander si Lee allait bien. Un malaise passa sur son cœur comme une ombre. _Il ne devrait pas être seul en ce moment_ , pensa Gai.. et soudainement, il ressentit le besoin désespéré de voir son élève, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas pris Lee dans ses bras une seule fois depuis sa blessure. Il avait pensé que Lee ne voudrait pas être touché par l'homme responsable de sa souffrance.

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé? Peut-être que Lee avait mal interprété le fait que Gai se montre distant en pensant que c'était de la déception? Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était aussi silencieux, aussi fermé?

Gai se leva, le cœur battant à tout rompre, envahi par la sensation soudaine et inexplicable que Lee avait besoin de lui _tout de suite_ , qu'il était peut-être même en danger, d'une certaine manière. Il fit volte-face et sortit en courant du temple, courut dans la rue en direction de son appartement.

Seigneur, quel idiot il était. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par sa propre honte et sa propre détresse qu'il avait laissé Lee seul à un moment où il avait le plus besoin de réconfort, d'amour. À quoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé? Et qu'est-ce que devait penser Lee en ce moment?

 _Attends-moi, Lee. J'arrive._

* * *

Lee était à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bain, la joue posée contre le rebord froid en porcelaine de la baignoire. Le sang coulait de ses poignets et formait des plumes rouges nuageuses dans l'eau. Une vague d'étourdissement et d'épuisement le submergea. Il avait soudain très soif, sa bouche était sèche. Et il avait froid. Si froid.

Sa vue se troubla, et il cligna des yeux, ses paupières retombaient. Ça lui demandait un effort de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il se surpris à penser qu'il ne voulait pas perdre conscience. Pas maintenant. Pas en sachant qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Même s'il s'était fait à l'idée de mourir, une part de lui luttait encore contre l'obscurité qui dévorait les coins de son esprit.

Son regard tomba sur la photo sur le meuble de la salle de bain – l'équipe Gai posant ensemble, souriant à la lueur du soleil. Il se souvenait de ce jour. C'était presque comme regarder par la fenêtre du passé, à une époque où son monde était rempli de lumière et d'espoir. Son regard se focalisa sur le visage de son sensei.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix? murmura-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il espérait voir Gai encore une fois avant de mourir, juste encore une fois.

Les ténèbres assombrirent son esprit comme un brouillard, et à travers l'épuisement et la lassitude, il sentit une étincelle de peur. Est-ce que quelque chose l'attendait de l'autre côté? Ou rien d'autre que le néant – un vide désert, froid, désolé?

 _Gai-sensei.. Je ne veux pas disparaître. Je.._

Les yeux de Lee se fermèrent.

* * *

Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, Gai sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop calme.

-Lee?

Il traversa le hall, entrouvrit la porte de Lee et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Lee n'était pas là. Il y avait un papier sur son lit. Le cœur de Gai s'accéléra. Il le prit. La confusion se changea en effroi, puis en horreur à mesure qu'il lisait les mots soigneusement écrits.

 _Gai-sensei,_

 _Vous ne partiez pas longtemps, et je dois finir ça avant votre retour, donc je n'ai pas le temps de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

 _Il vaut peut-être mieux que certaines choses restent des non-dits, finalement._

 _Vous m'avez tant donné. Quand je doutais de moi-même, vous m'avez donné l'espoir. Quand j'étais perdu, vous m'avez guidé. Vous m'avez même fait venir ici et vous m'avez donné un foyer, chose que je n'avais jamais eue avant de vous rencontrer. Vous croyiez en moi, même quand personne d'autre ne croyait en moi, et vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour m'aider à accomplir mon rêve. Vous avez donné un sens à ma vie, et je vous suis plus que reconnaissant que je ne le saurais dire._

 _Au final, je n'ai pas été assez bon._

 _Je suis désolé. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je vous ai déçu. J'ai échoué, et maintenant je n'aurai jamais plus la chance de réessayer, parce que ces membres brisés qui sont les miens ne pourront jamais vraiment guérir. Pendant un moment j'ai essayé de continuer à y croire, j'ai essayé de me dire que les docteurs se trompaient, mais je ne peux plus continuer à me mentir. Je ne guérirai pas. Je sais que vous en êtes bien conscient, même si vous prétendez le contraire pour mon bien._

 _Il n'y a plus rien qui m'attende. J'ai perdu ma Voie de ninja et mon rêve. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre en infirme assisté, et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. C'est une bien piètre manière de vous rendre la pareille pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Par cet acte, ce dernier choix, je nous libèrerai tous les deux. Je suis triste à l'idée de ne plus revoir votre visage, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

 _Si je suis mort au moment où vous lisez ceci, sachez que mes dernières pensées sont pour vous._

 _Au revoir, Gai-sensei._

 _-Lee_

Les mains de Gai tremblaient. Il lâcha la note, qui s'échoua au sol.

-Lee! cria-il. Lee, où es-tu? _Lee!_

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer. _Réfléchis_. Lee ne serait pas parti loin. Il ne pouvait pas bien bouger avec son bras et sa jambe blessés. Il était sûrement encore dans l'appartement.

Gai sortit en trombe de la chambre et traversa le couloir. Il vérifia dans la cuisine, dans la chambre. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, dont la porte était fermée. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Verrouillée.

-Lee!

Il tambourina à la porte. Aucune réponse.

Il envoya sa jambe et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Il retira les morceaux de porte qu'il restait et se rua à l'intérieur.

Lee était agenouillé à côté de la baignoire, la tête posée contre le rebord de la baignoire, les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau rouge trouble. Il avait les yeux fermés, sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Un kunai tâché de sang était par terre près de ses pieds.

-Oh non. Oh, seigneur, non..

En haletant, terrifié, Gai prit Lee dans ses bras. Le sang coula des longues coupures verticales sur ses poignets, vers ses coudes.

-Tiens bon, Lee.

Il attrapa une serviette, la déchira en bandes qu'il enroula autour des bras de Lee, pour arrêter le flux de sang. Il chercha un pouls. Il le trouva, mais il était rapide et faible. Très faible. En appuyant son oreille contre le torse de Lee, il entendit le léger râle de souffle.

-Lee.

Il tapota les joues de Lee.

-Ouvre les yeux. Parle-moi, je t'en supplie.

Aucune réponse. La peau de Lee était froide et moite au toucher, comme de l'argile.

Gai se leva, tenant dans ses bras le corps flasque de Lee. Il sortit en courant de l'appartement et se mit à courir dans la rue en direction de l'hôpital. Lee pendait inanimé dans ses bras, sa tête ballottant, ses membres se balançant, comme une poupée brisée. Il était si froid. Si immobile.

-Ne me quitte pas. Tu m'entends, Lee? Reste avec moi.

Il atteignit l'hôpital en quelques minutes. Les med-ninja emmenèrent d'urgence Lee en soins intensifs. Gai les suivit en se tordant les mains.

Un des med-ninja lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

-Je suis désolée, seuls les médecins sont autorisés à être là. Vous devez attendre dans le hall. Nous vous appellerons quand ça sera fini.  
-Dites-moi, est-ce que ça va aller pour Lee? dit-il en lui saisissant l'épaule.  
-Nous allons faire notre possible.

Gai se rendit dans le hall et fit les cent pas, les mains dans le dos. Il voulait y retourner et voir ce que faisaient les médecins, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que les perturber dans leur travail. Vu qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire, il s'assit, joignit ses mains et pria de tout son cœur.

Après un moment, un med-ninja arriva dans le hall.

Gai bondit.

-Comment va-il?  
-Son état a été stabilisé. Il est hors de danger.

Gai soupira, la tension quittant son corps. Son soulagement était si intense que l'espace d'un instant, il fut pris de vertiges.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir?

Elle acquiesça et le guida jusqu'à une chambre de l'hôpital. Lee était étendu sur le lit, inanimé, les bras enveloppés de bandages, les yeux clos. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa faible respiration.

-Quand va-il reprendre connaissance?  
-C'est difficile à dire.

Gai tira une chaise et s'assit.

-Je vais rester avec lui.

Le médecin ninja hocha la tête.

-Je reviendrai vérifier son état plus tard. S'il se réveille, appuyez sur le bouton ici.

Elle laissa Gai seul avec Lee. Gai s'assit, regardant le visage de son élève, le cœur serré. L'idée que Lee – son cher Lee – ait essayé de mettre fin à sa propre vie était presque insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité qui lui faisait face. Une phrase sur la note de Lee continuait de résonner dans sa tête: _Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous._

Une larme glissa le long du visage de Gai et tomba sur la joue de Lee.

Lee tressaillit. Un léger froncement apparut entre ses sourcils, et l'instant d'après, ses paupières s'ouvrirent laborieusement. Il cligna des yeux, le regard embrumé.

-Gai-sensei..

Il regarda autour de lui, un air confus naissant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi je suis..

Il baissa les yeux sur ses bras bandés, et écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, murmura-il, sa respiration s'accélérant. Je–je ne suis pas censé être vivant. Comment–

Gai posa une main sur son épaule.

-Chut. Détends-toi. Je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Ça va aller.  
-Non, non.

Lee essaya de s'asseoir, le souffle erratique, et Gai le repoussa gentiment vers son oreiller.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois mourir.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, dit doucement Gai. Écoute-moi, Lee..  
-Je vais être un infirme inutile pour le reste de ma vie, et vous serez coincé, à devoir prendre soin de moi parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire! Laissez-moi mourir!

Gai lui saisit les épaules.

-Arrête ça, Lee. Arrête de dire ça.

Lee secoua la tête, les joues inondées de larmes. Gai le sentit trembler.

-Je suis brisé. Inutile. Je suis juste un fardeau et une gêne pour vous, maintenant. Vous seriez bien mieux si je n'étais plus là–

Gai saisit Lee par le menton, lui relevant la tête, et plongea son regard dans ces immenses yeux baignés de larmes.

-Petit idiot, murmura-il d'une voix grave et rauque. Comment peux-tu penser ça? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi? Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Ça me détruirait. Tu comprends?

Lee leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Gai-sensei.. je..

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Gai lâcha Lee et tourna la tête pour voir deux med-ninja entrer dans la pièce. L'un deux était le médecin avec qui Gai avait parlé plus tôt. Elle regarda Lee.

-Depuis combien de temps a-il repris connaissance?  
-Juste quelques minutes, dit Gai.

Le med-ninja se tourna vers son collègue.

-Occupe-toi du patient.

Puis elle se tourna vers Gai.

-Venez avec moi.

Gai hésita, puis la suivit dans le hall. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Êtes-vous le père de ce garçon?  
-Non. Je suis son Jonin sensei. Il n'a pas de famille. Il a subit une blessure grave lors de son dernier combat, et il est sorti très récemment de l'hôpital. Il est resté avec moi entre temps.  
-Si je comprends bien, il s'est infligé ces incisions lui-même?

Gai baissa les yeux au sol et acquiesça.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la salle de bain. Il..

Une boule lui serra la gorge. Il déglutit et poursuivit.

-On lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement guérir de ses blessures – qu'il devait abandonner l'idée d'être un ninja. Il l'a très mal pris. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé..

Sa voix trembla. Il prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?  
-Je vais demander à le mettre sous anti-dépresseurs. Et je pense qu'il devrait rester à l'hôpital et être placé sous surveillance nuit et jour pour prévenir une nouvelle tentative de suicide, au moins pour les prochains jours, avec possibilité de rallonger cette période.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça implique?

Elle hésita.

-Il resterait confiné dans sa chambre, on lui retirerait tout ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se faire du mal, et une caméra de surveillance tournerait en continu. Quelqu'un devrait probablement rester non loin de lui constamment.  
- _Constamment_? Et s'il doit aller à la salle de bain, ou..  
-Même dans ce cas là. Quelqu'un doit rester près de lui pour être prêt à l'arrêter s'il essaie de nouveau de porter atteinte à sa propre vie.

Elle vit le regard sur le visage de Gai.

-Je sais que ça peut sembler un peu intrusif, mais c'est de sa vie que nous parlons. Les gens qui ont tenté une fois de se suicider vont souvent essayer de recommencer, et étant donné que c'est un ninja, des précautions supplémentaires doivent être prises. Il serait sûrement capable de s'infliger des dommages importants à mains nues.

Gai imagina Lee, enfermé dans une petite chambre blanche d'hôpital, observé par des agents vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, obligé d'endurer leurs regards même lorsqu'il devait se doucher ou aller aux toilettes – Lee, qui était si vulnérable en ce moment même.

-Mais être confiné et surveillé comme un animal en cage.. est-ce que ça ne va pas empirer sa dépression?  
-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'alternative. Le laisser seul en ce moment est bien trop risqué.

Gai prit une profonde inspiration. _Réfléchis_. Il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen.

-Et si je le ramenais chez moi et le surveillais moi-même? Ça pourrait être plus simple pour lui, d'être dans un environnement familier aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il connaît et en qui il a confiance.  
-Mais pouvez-vous rester avec lui tout le temps? Et pour vos missions? Et vos autres élèves?  
-Je peux demander un arrêt temporaire des missions, et je peux trouver un remplaçant qui pourra continuer d'entraîner mes élèves le temps qu'il faudra. Donnez-moi juste un jour pour tout mettre en place.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le regard fixé sur Gai.

-Et bien, il _pourrait_ sûrement se sentir plus à l'aise chez lui. Mais vous devez promettre de rester avec lui _tout_ le temps et prendre la responsabilité de le protéger de lui-même.. au moins jusqu'à ce que les anti-dépresseurs fassent effet. Si je l'autorise à quitter l'hôpital, je veux être sûre que sa vie ne sera pas en danger.  
-Je comprends. Je vous donne ma parle, plus aucun mal n'arrivera à Lee sous ma protection.  
-Très bien. Vous pouvez revenir ici demain à n'importe quelle heure avant dix-huit heures pour le récupérer.  
-Laissez-moi lui parler seul à seul un instant avant que je parte.  
-Bien.

Le med-ninja rappela les infirmiers et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Gai entra et baissa les yeux sur le visage de Lee où il y avait des traces de larmes.

-Lee, j–je ne peux pas rester ici maintenant. Je vais te ramener à la maison dès que possible, mais avant ça, je dois m'occuper des préparatifs pour pouvoir rester et veiller sur toi. Je serai de retour très bientôt. D'accord?  
-Vous allez me laisser seul ici? demanda Lee d'une petite voix.

Gai tressaillit.

-Je suis désolé, Lee. C'est juste pour cette nuit. Je reviendrai demain. Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu m'attendras?

Les yeux de Lee étaient noirs de peur, mais il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

-Oui, Gai-sensei.  
-Tu peux t'asseoir?

Doucement, en grimaçant, Lee s'assit. Gai passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre lui. Il entendit la respiration de Lee se bloquer dans sa gorge.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-il. Accroche-toi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je crois en ta force. Sois courageux.  
-Oui, Gai-sensei, dit Lee, la voix chargée de larmes.

Il passa son bras valide autour de Gai et lui rendit son étreinte. Il déglutit.

-Vous.. vous n'êtes pas furieux contre moi pour ce que j'ai fait?  
-Non. Seigneur, non. Je suis juste soulagé de t'avoir trouvé à temps. Si je t'avais perdu..

Les bras de Gai se resserrèrent autour de lui, puis il relâcha son étreinte en se rappelant que Lee était blessé. Il tint gentiment la tête aux cheveux noirs de Lee contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne parla pas et ne bougea pas – il le tenait juste contre lui.

Gai sentit des regards posés sur lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il vit un des infirmiers attendre dans l'entrée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se rappela que plus tôt il se serait occupé des préparatifs, plus tôt il pourrait ramener Lee à la maison. Il se força à le lâcher.

-Attends-moi, murmura-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du troisième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gai se rendit à son appartement. Cette nuit-là, il ouvrit les tiroirs de la cuisine et retira tous les couteaux. Peut-être que ça ne servait à rien – comme l'avait souligné le med-ninja, Lee était sûrement capable de se tuer à mains nues – néanmoins, Gai se sentait rassuré de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus là. Il passa son appartement au peigne fin pour être sûr qu'il ne restait plus de couteau, ni rien d'affûté ou d'aiguisé, rien qui pourrait être utilisé pour taillader un poignet ou trancher une gorge.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la salle de bain. Les morceaux qu'il restait de la porte traînaient toujours par terre à ses pieds. Il faudrait remplacer la porte demain.

L'eau mélangée au sang emplissait toujours la baignoire, et en voyant ça, son cœur se mit à battre fort et son estomac se tordit de regret – le regret de ne pas avoir été là. Il était face à la preuve de son propre échec à protéger son cher élève, et une part de lui voulait se détourner. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça.

Il vida la baignoire et essuya les résidus de sang à l'aide d'un tissu humide. Lee n'avait pas mis une seule goutte de sang sur le carrelage. Même en étant en train de s'ôter la vie, il s'était montré attentionné et prévenant.

Gai leva les yeux et vit la photo encadrée de l'équipe Gai sur le meuble de la salle de bain. La gorge de Gai se serra, et sa vision se brouilla de larmes. Lee voulait être avec les gens qu'il aimait dans ses derniers instants – peut-être pas physiquement, mais spirituellement.

Il retourna dans la chambre et baissa les yeux sur la note de Lee par terre. Il la ramassa et la lut une nouvelle fois, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'écriture soignée de son élève. _Lee.. oh, Lee, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais en danger? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas resté à tes côtés?_ Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Quelques minutes de plus, et il aurait peut-être été trop tard.

Son regard resta posé sur la dernière phrase: _Si je suis mort au moment où vous lisez ceci, sachez que mes dernières pensées sont pour vous._

Gai pressa la note contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, il retourna à l'hôpital. Il avait demandé à un spécialiste en Taijutsu, Akio, de s'occuper de Neji et Tenten pendant l'absence de Gai – ce n'était le remplaçant idéal, mais c'était la seule personne qu'il avait pu trouver en un si court laps de temps – et il dit au Troisième Hokage qu'il ne serait pas disponible au moins pour la semaine qui venait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait surveiller Lee, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Il retrouva Lee dans une chambre blanche, il avait l'air minuscule et misérable dans son lit. Deux agents masqués se tenaient debout de chaque côté de son lit, les bras croisés, des épées à la hanche. _Des Anbu?_ pensa Gai. Ça semblait un peu excessif.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Lee se redressa, les yeux immenses.

-Gai-sensei!

Il bondit du lit, et s'effondra sur sa mauvaise jambe qui céda sous son poids. Il essaya de ramper vers Gai, mais les agents le saisirent pour le retenir.

-Ça suffit, dit Gai, son regard passant d'un visage masqué à l'autre. Je suis Maito Gai, son sensei.  
-Nous savons qui vous êtes, dit l'un d'eux.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. Je suis venu le chercher.

Les agents le fixèrent un moment, puis se firent un petit hochement de tête. Ils relâchèrent Lee et sortirent de la pièce.

Gai s'accroupit et aida Lee à se remettre debout, Lee se cramponna à lui, la respiration haletante.

Gai le serra contre lui.

-Du calme. Je suis là.  
-S'il vous plaît, ramenez-moi à la maison, Gai-sensei. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je veux rentrer.  
-On y va, dit Gai en lui frictionnant doucement le dos. Tout va bien se passer.

Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche des béquilles de Lee, puis se rappela qu'elles étaient toujours dans son appartement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il prit Lee dans ses bras et le porta en sortant de la pièce. Il s'attendait à se que Lee proteste. Au lieu de quoi, Lee enfouit son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de Gai et s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était la seule chose solide au monde.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Gai aida Lee à se mettre au lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui.

-Est-ce que ça va, Lee?

C'était une question stupide, vu les circonstances. Bien sûr que Lee n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais il avait besoin de dire quelque chose.

Tout d'abord, Lee ne répondit pas. Il fixait le mur, le regard vague.

-Lee?  
-Je me suis senti si seul, murmura Lee. Vous êtes parti, et après ça.. ils ont fait entrer ces agents, ils m'ont déshabillé et mit des vêtements de l'hôpital. Ils ne voulaient même pas me laisser me changer seul.

Sa voix vacilla.

-J'avais tellement honte. Je savais qu' _ils_ savaient ce que j'ai fait.. que j'ai essayé de me suicider. Je savais pourquoi ils me regardaient, et je sentais qu'ils me jugeaient, qu'ils pensaient que j'étais un lâche faible et égoïste. Et pendant tout ce temps, je ne savais pas si vous alliez revenir.  
-Tu pensais que je t'aurais abandonné? Même après t'avoir promis que je reviendrai?  
-J'ai pensé que vous vous sentiez peut-être trop gêné par ce que j'ai fait. Je vous ai laissé tombé, après tout. J'ai fait ce que j'avais promis de ne jamais faire. J'ai abandonné et je me suis presque ôté la vie. Maintenant, je sais que c'était mal, mais..  
-Regarde-moi.

Lee ne leva pas les yeux.

-Regarde-moi, Lee. S'il te plaît.

Lentement, Lee leva les yeux. Ses yeux portaient le regard le plus brisé, le plus blessé que Gai avait jamais vu.

-Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner, dit-il doucement. Jamais.  
-Mais j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible.  
-Tu n'avais pas les idées claires. C'est de ma faute, je t'ai laissé seul, mais je ne referai pas la même erreur. Je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que tu ailles à nouveau mieux.  
-Vous.. vous allez rester avec moi?  
-Oui.  
-Pendant un moment, je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Je pensais..

Sa voix trembla.

-Vous ne vouliez plus me regarder. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, après le combat contre Gaara, vous ne vouliez plus du tout me regarder dans les yeux. Vous ne vouliez plus me toucher.

La souffrance transperça le cœur de Gai. Il trembla, puis ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

-Tu m'as mal compris, Lee. Je n'arrivais pas à te regarder en face parce que j'avais honte de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher tout ça d'arriver, dit-il en touchant le plâtre de Lee.  
-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus prudent, mais.. je voulais tellement gagner. Je voulais vous rendre fier.

Gai prit Lee dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Je _suis_ fier de toi, Lee. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point je suis fier.  
-Mais j'ai perdu.  
-Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu t'es battu avec honneur et ténacité, et tu as donné tout ce que tu avais. Tu es resté fidèle à ta Voie de ninja. Je suis juste désolé que le prix à payer ait été aussi élevé.

Il ferma les yeux.

-J'ai été tellement bête. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. Pardonne-moi.  
-Gai-sensei.. Lee serra Gai contre lui avec force. Je vous pardonne si vous me pardonnez.  
-Pour quoi?  
-Pour ne pas avoir cru davantage en vous. J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas.  
-Alors je te pardonne. Mais s'il te plaît, n'essaie plus jamais de te faire du mal.  
-Je vous le promets, chuchota Lee.

Gai le garda dans ses bras encore un moment, puis s'écarta et essuya ses yeux. Il sourit.

-À présent, y a-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin?  
-À vrai dire, j'aimerais prendre un bain. Je n'ai pas pu en prendre un depuis un moment. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je suis censé ne pas mouiller mes plâtres.  
-Tu peux quand même faire ta toilette, même si tu ne peux pas prendre de vrai bain. Attends là.

Il sortit de la pièce, remplit un bol d'eau chaude et savonneuse et un autre bol avec seulement de l'eau, il posa les bols à côté de la baignoire avec une éponge. Puis il revint dans la chambre et aida Lee à se lever. Lee s'appuya sur lui alors que Gai le menait à la salle de bain.

-Tu peux te mettre dans la baignoire vide et te nettoyer avec ça, dit-il en montrant l'éponge du menton. Ce n'est pas aussi agréable qu'un bain normal, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
-Merci.

Lee s'arrêta un instant en regardant Gai, et Gai savait que Lee attendait qu'il sorte de la pièce pour pouvoir se déshabiller.

Gai se racla la gorge et tripota le col de sa combinaison.

-J'ai promis au médecin ninja de l'hôpital que je ne te laisserai pas seul. Tu es toujours censé être sous surveillance constante.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent, et son visage perdit ses couleurs.

-Vous voulez dire.. que vous aller rester et me regarder? D'un bout à l'autre?  
-Je dois être certain que tu n'essaie pas de te refaire du mal.  
-Mais je vous ai promis que je ne le ferai plus.  
-Et j'ai donné ma parole que je ne te laisserai pas seul une seconde. C'était ça ou bien te laisser à l'hôpital sous la surveillance d'étrangers. Je pensais que ça serait plus mieux pour toi comme ça.

Lee déglutit et baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

-Euh.. tu as déjà été aux bains publics auparavant, non? Ce n'est pas très différent.  
-Je.. je me suis toujours baigné seul, murmura-il. Je suis pudique.  
-Si ça peut t'aider, je peux me tourner pendant que tu te déshabilles.

Lee prit une grande inspiration.

-Merci.

Gai se tourna dos à Lee et entendit le froissement des vêtements pendant que Lee retirait ses vêtements larges et blancs de l'hôpital. Il entendit des sons de lutte, un petit grognement d'effort.. puis un bruit mal quand la béquille de Lee glissa sur le carrelage.

Gai fit volte-face et attrapa Lee avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Lee cilla de surprise. Il avait réussi à sortir un bras de sa manche, mais rien de plus.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Gai.  
-Ça va. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi difficile de se déshabiller avec un seul bras.  
-Laisse-moi t'aider.

La panique passa sur le visage de Lee.

-N–non, ça va aller. Je peux y arriver seul. Je vous assure.

Gai le sentit trembler. Que se passait-il? Gai comprenait la gêne, mais la peur.. c'était différent. _Est-ce qu'il pense que je..?_ Cette pensée lui fit monter la chaleur au visage. C'était certain que Lee avait plus confiance en lui que ça. Pourtant il tremblait.

-Je ne vais rien te faire, dit doucement Gai. Je veux juste éviter que tu glisses et que tu tombes.  
-Je sais, chuchota Lee. Ce–ce n'est pas ça. J'ai confiance en vous. Vraiment.  
-Alors qu'y a-il? demanda Gai en gardant un ton bas et gentil.

Lee fixa le sol, le visage rouge.

-C'est.. dur à expliquer.  
-Je ne te regarderai pas. Je fermerai les yeux si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux. Mais laisse-moi t'aider. Tu veux bien?

Lee prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, puis hocha la tête.

Gai l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il prit la béquille de Lee et la posa à côté, puis ferma les yeux. Sans les ouvrir, il défit les lacets qui fermaient l'arrière du t-shirt de Lee, et le retira précautionneusement. La respiration de Lee s'accéléra.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?  
-Non.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Gai retira les chaussures de Lee, puis baissa son pantalon. Le bout de ses doigts effleura la cuisse de Lee, et Lee laissa échapper un petit hoquet aigu, comme si le léger contact l'avait brûlé.

-Désolé, murmura Gai. C'était un accident.  
-Ce n'est rien.

Il avait la voix étrangement tressaillante, le souffle étrangement court.

Quand il eut finit de dévêtir Lee, Gai se leva.

-Tu peux aller dans la baignoire seul?  
-Oui. Merci.

Gai se tourna, ouvrit les yeux et patienta pendant que Lee se lavait. Il ne rompait pas sa promesse, se dit-il – même s'il ne regardait pas, il était tout de même assez proche pour intervenir sir Lee essayait de se faire du mal.

Il s'était préparé à aider Lee à se laver, peut-être lui frotter le dos, mais en voyant à quel point Lee avait été mortifié à la perspective de se déshabiller devant Gai, il ne pensait pas que son élève aurait bien accueilli cette idée. Il pensa à la panique dans le regard de Lee, et se demanda.. qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour que Lee ait aussi peur de lui?

Ou peut-être..

Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Gai. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre avait fait du mal à Lee de cette façon? Il en savait très peu sur la vie de son élève avant qu'il devienne un Genin. Est-ce que c'était possible? Est-ce qu'il avait été..

Le cœur de Gai battit avec force. Non, pensa-il, il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il pouvait y avoir des centaines d'explications.

Une autre surgit dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa.

Après quelques minutes, Lee dit: "J'ai fini."

Gai lui tendit une serviette sans le regarder, et Lee le remercia dans un murmure. Gai attendit encore une minute qu'il se sèche.

-Je t'ai pris des nouveaux vêtements. Attends là.

Il partit et revint avec un simple kimono bleu pâle.

Lee s'assit bien droit dans la baignoire, enveloppé dans la serviette, qui était assez grande pour le couvrir du torse aux genoux. Il regarda Gai poser le kimono sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Ça sera plus simple pour toi à mettre et à enlever, tu pourras te déshabiller que ça soit un calvaire.

Lee marqua un petit temps d'arrêt.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça. J'ai juste..  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou à te justifier. Je comprends qu'on puisse être pudique. Moi-même, j'évite habituellement les bains publics pour cette raison précise.  
-Merci, chuchota Lee en baissant les yeux. Vous êtes toujours tellement compréhensif.

Gai sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Lee. Puis il se redressa et se retourna pendant que Lee s'habillait.

* * *

Le temps qu'ils finissent de dîner, la nuit était tombée. Gai aida Lee à se mettre au lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Avec le bras et la jambe cassés et avec son corps toujours douloureux, même les tâches les plus simples étaient difficiles pour Lee. Gai devait faire presque tout faire pour lui, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il étendit un matelas au sol, puis ajouta une couverture et un oreiller par dessus.

-Vous allez dormir par terre? demanda Lee.  
-Je dois rester près de toi, tu te rappelles? Je pourrais amener l'autre lit ici, mais je ne pense pas qu'il passerait par la porte. Mais ça va, dit-il avec un sourire. J'ai dormi par terre nombre de fois pendant les missions.  
-Je suis désolé. Je vous cause tellement d'ennuis. Non seulement vous devez vous occuper de moi, mais vous devez aussi me surveiller tout le temps, et tout ça parce que j'ai faire quelque chose de stupide.  
-Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de choses. Tu t'es excusé bien plus que de raison. Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois sain et sauf. Je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.  
-Mais si ça n'arrive pas–  
-Ça arrivera. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Une fois que tu auras guéri, tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement et travailler pour retrouver ta force. Mais si tu veux aller mieux, tu dois être convaincu que tu peux aller mieux. D'accord?

Lee hocha la tête. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord.

C'était un tel soulagement de voir Lee sourire à nouveau, même si c'était à peine l'ombre d'un sourire. Gai lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonne nuit, Lee.  
-Bonne nuit, Gai-sensei.

Gai éteignit la lumière et s'étendit sur le matelas. Il tira les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. Tout au plus, il s'autoriserait à somnoler légèrement, une partie de lui resterait éveillée et vigilante. Cette fois, il avait l'intention de protéger Lee.. même s'il devait le protéger de lui-même.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la traduction du quatrième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gai fut réveillé par des sons de pleurs – des gémissements discrets et saccadés, et des petits hoquets étouffés. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil au réveil. 03h00.

-Lee? murmura-il.

Lee ne répondit pas, continuant d'émettre ces petits sons blessés. Gai se leva et alla jusqu'au lit de Lee.

Lee était allongé, les yeux fermés, son bras valide sorti de sous la couverture. Dans la douce lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre, Gai pouvait voir des traces de larmes briller sur ses joues. Le visage de Lee se tordait comme s'il avait mal, et il geignait.

-Lee, fit Gai en posant une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Lee, réveille-toi.

Lee sursauta, et yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il regarda Gai, la respiration haletante, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard sauvage et embrumé.

-Tout va bien, chuchota Gai. Je suis là.

Les yeux de Lee se concentrèrent sur lui, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son front était luisant de sueur.

-Gai-sensei.. fit-il en déglutissant. J–je suis désolé. Je vous ai réveillé?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Gai s'assit au bord du lit et dégagea les mèches de cheveux trempés du front de Lee. Il attrapa une poignée de mouchoirs de la boîte sur la table de nuit et essuya la sueur du front de Lee, ainsi que les larmes sur ses joues.

-Des cauchemars?

Lee acquiesça.

-Tu veux en parler?

Lee détourna les yeux, le regard hanté.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux. Pas maintenant.  
-Très bien, dit-il avant d'hésiter. Tu sais, mon propre sensei m'a dit une fois que les mauvais rêves sont un moyen qu'a l'esprit pour se purger. Une manière de se libérer des peurs refoulées.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous avez déjà fait des cauchemars, Gai-sensei?  
-Bien sûr. Tout le monde en fait parfois. J'avais l'habitude d'en faire beaucoup quand j'étais jeune.. après la mort de mes parents.

Il évita son regard. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cet aspect de son passé avec Lee.

-Au début, j'avais du mal à les gérer. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle. On aurait dit que dès que je m'endormais, j'étais à la merci de mon subconscient, où toute la force de volonté et toute la conviction du monde ne pourraient pas m'aider. Puis j'ai commencé à voir ces rêves comme une forme de guérison. Parfois, il faut autoriser certaines blessures à saigner avant de pouvoir se refermer, sinon elles s'infecteront. Une fois que je les voyais comme quelque chose de productif et de bénéfique, plutôt qu'une force ténébreuse en moi, j'avais plus de facilité à faire avec.  
-C'est logique. Mais.. ils m'empêchent quand même de dormir.

Gai étudia le visage de Lee dans la pâle lueur.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider?

Lee hésita.

-Pourriez-vous..

Il baissa les yeux, le rose lui montant aux joues.

-Peu importe.  
-Qu'est-ce c'est?  
-Rien.  
-Tu es sûr?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Pourriez-vous me prendre dans vos bras? Juste une minute?  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné de me demander ça, Lee.

Gai l'aida à s'asseoir, puis passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui.

Lee se reposa contre l'épaule de son professeur et ferma les yeux.

Il resta tellement silencieux pendant un moment que Gai pensait qu'il s'était rendormi. Puis il murmura: "J'ai peur, Sensei. J'ai l'impression de me perdre."

-Tu es toujours toi-même.  
-Je suis un ninja. Ou plutôt j'étais. C'est ce que je suis. Et maintenant, on me l'a enlevé.  
-Tu es toujours un ninja. Un excellent ninja.

Lee sourit, même si ses yeux étaient toujours tristes et effrayés.

-J'aimerais me sentir comme ça. Mais mon corps est cassé à présent. _Je_ suis cassé.  
-Ton corps va guérir. Mais ton corps n'est pas ce qui fait de toi ce qui tu es. Ça – il toucha du doigt le milieu du front de Lee – et ça – il toucha le torse de Lee, juste au niveau de son cœur – ce sont ces choses-là qui sont vraiment importantes. Si tu restes fort dans ta tête et dans ton cœur, ton corps suivra.  
-Vous croyez?

Il hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, dors. Si tu fais un autre cauchemar, je te réveillerai.  
-Merci.

Lee posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Gai et soupira.

-Depuis ma blessure, je suis tout le temps fatigué, mais j'ai du mal à dormir. Être au lit toute la journée.. quand la nuit tombe, je me sens nerveux et agité, même si je suis épuisé. Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens, mais..  
-Tu as juste besoin de te détendre. Respire lentement et laisse tes pensées s'évaporer.  
-Je vais essayer.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien me parler?  
-Si tu veux. De quoi veux-tu que je te parle?  
-N'importe quoi. Je veux juste entendre votre voix.

Gai hocha la tête et passa une main dans les cheveux de Lee.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-il. Je sais que cette épreuve a l'air sans fin, mais qu'importe à quel point la nuit est longue et sombre, le matin arrive toujours. Ça passera. Tu dois juste t'accrocher. Ça _passera_ , je te le promets. Mais peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serai avec toi. Tu n'es pas seul. Souviens-toi de ça, Lee.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les paupières de Lee se firent lourdes et son regard vague. Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis Lee cligna pour qu'ils restent ouverts.

-Tu luttes pour rester éveiller, dit doucement Gai. Je le sais. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas fermer les yeux?  
-Pas maintenant. Laissez-moi rester encore un peu comme ça. S'il vous plaît.

Gai regarda Lee dans les yeux. Lee avait passé ses jeunes années dans un orphelinat, et avait ensuite vécu seul un moment. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie sans que personne ne se soucie de lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait parfois l'air aussi avide d'affection.. Et Gai ne pourrait jamais le lui refuser.

-Je peux te garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, si tu veux.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oui. Maintenant, dors.

De deux doigts, Gai ferma les paupières de Lee.

Lee se lova contre son épaule.

-Oui, Gai-sensei, murmura-il.

La respiration de Lee devint douce et lente, et ses yeux se mirent à bouger spasmodiquement sous ses paupières tandis qu'il rêvait.

Gai le tint dans ses bras et le regarda dormir, prêt à réagir au moindre changement dans la respiration de Lee, à la moindre tension dans ses muscles, prêt à le réveiller au premier signe d'un cauchemar. Mais Lee dormit paisiblement. Gai fit un petit bisou sur le front de son élève – un geste désespérément sentimental à l'eau de rose, mais c'était dur de résister quand Lee dormait dans ses bras, avec un air si innocent.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-il. Tu le sais, pas vrai?

Lee laissa échapper un petit sourire et sourit dans son sommeil.

* * *

La lumière du matin passait à travers les rideaux. Gai bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il était toujours assis au bord du lit, ses bras soutenaient Lee alors que celui-ci était appuyé contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit.

À présent, Lee bougea dans ses bras. Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

-Bonjour, dit Gai en souriant.  
-Gai-sensei, vous..

Il regarda autour de lui, puis reporta son regard sur le visage de son sensei.

-Vous m'avez tenu dans les bras toute la nuit?

Gai hocha la tête.

-Mais.. vous n'avez pas pu dormir, du coup?  
-J'ai un peu somnolé.  
-Sensei, vous n'étiez pas obligé de..  
-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je me sens bien. Tu as bien dormi?  
-Comme un loir. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma première faire nuit de sommeil depuis ma blessure.  
-Tant mieux, dit-il en souriant avant de se lever. Je vais commencer par aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais?  
-Tout me va. Je ne veux pas faire le difficile.  
-Je demande ce que tu préfèrerai. Je veux faire quelque chose pour toi.  
-Mais vous avez déjà tellement fait.

Gai gloussa.

-Si je dois m'occuper de toi pendant un moment, j'ai l'intention que tu sois pourri gâté, ou au moins gâté. J'ai bien peur que tu doives t'y faire. Tu as reçu l'ordre formel de l'hôpital de ne pas t'entraîner et de laisser reposer ta jambe pour la semaine, donc je vais être tes bras et tes jambes pendant un moment. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois apprendre à me demander dès que tu veux quoi que ce soit.  
-C'est très gentil. Mais..

Lee baissa les yeux d'un air morose. -Vous savez que je n'aime pas paresser. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement inutile dans ces moments-là.

-Tu penses que cette fois je vais te laisser sans occupation? Puisque tu ne peux pas exercer ton corps, ça sera une opportunité d'exercer ton esprit.

Il tendit un livre à Lee.

Lee le tourna entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- _L'esprit d'un Ninja_. De la philosophie, qui intègre un peu d'histoire. Il a été écrit par l'un des plus grands anciens maîtres Taijutsu. Ça m'a aidé à définir bien des choses en lesquelles je crois.

Lee écarquilla les yeux, et il fixa le livre dans ses mains avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Je veux que tu lises les trois premiers chapitres aujourd'hui. Ce soir, je te poserai des questions dessus, pour voir si tu les as bien intégrés.  
-Oui, Gai-sensei.

Il ouvrit le livre.

Pendant que Lee lisait, Gai se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à casser ses œufs dans un bol. La chambre de Lee donnait sur la cuisine, il avait donc une vue dégagée jusqu'à la porte ouverte. Il gardait un œil sur Lee pendant qu'il battait les œufs puis tranchait des poivrons.

Peu de temps après, il apporta un plateau dans la chambre. Lee posa le livre, marquant la page avec un bout de papier, puis regarda ce qui était posé sur le plateau: deux assiettes d'omelette, deux verres de jus de fruits et quatre flacons bruns de médicaments.

Lee prit un des flacons et l'examina.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Ces deux-là sont les anti-douleurs et les antibiotiques que tu prends depuis.  
-Et les autres?

Gai hésita.

-Des anti-dépresseurs. Le docteur pense que ça serait une bonne idée.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent. Il baissa les yeux sur les flacons.

-J–je me sens un peu mieux, vraiment. Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.  
-Je pense que tu devrais faire ce que dit le docteur.

Lee baissa les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée de dépendre de pilules.  
-C'est juste pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en sorte.

Lee hocha la tête sans lever les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, Lee. Ce n'est pas différent des autres médicaments.  
-Si vous pensez que je dois les prendre, alors je les prendrai.

Il ouvrit les flacons, en prit un de chaque dans sa paume et les avala avec une gorgée de jus de fruits.

-Bien.

Gai lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit sourire Lee.

Ils mangèrent. Après que Gai eut fait la vaisselle, il retourna dans la chambre et commença à faire des pompes au sol. Il s'était à peine entraîné depuis la blessure de Lee, et ses muscles demandaient à être sollicités. Il devrait probablement encore attendre un moment avant de pouvoir d'exercer sérieusement, mais il pouvait au moins faire _quelque chose._

Lee le regarda.

-Je peux vous rejoindre?

Gai s'arrêta au milieu d'une pompe.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Désolé, mais tu ne dois pas t'entraîner pendant au moins une semaine. Tu veux que ces membres guérissent rapidement, pas vrai?  
-Mais mon bras droit et ma jambe droite vont bien. Je pourrais m'entraîner seulement sur ceux-là.  
-Tu as des déchirures musculaires et ligamentaires dans tout ton corps, dit-il en se levant avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu finisses à nouveau à l'hôpital. Laisse-toi un peu de temps.

Lee inclina la tête puis acquiesça.

-Tu sais quoi? Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles assez bien pour pouvoir t'entraîner à nouveau, je ne m'entraînerai pas non plus. Ce n'est pas très juste de m'entraîner devant toi alors que tu ne peux pas me rejoindre, après tout.

Lee sourit.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous demander ça, Gai-sensei. Je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez vos efforts pour moi.  
-Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas que ça soit encore plus difficile pour toi..  
-Non, c'est bon. J'aime vous regarder.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air étrangement timide.

-Je veux dire.. vous repoussez toujours tellement loin vos limites dans tout ce que vous faites. Ça m'inspire.

Gai sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'inspirer.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et reprit ses pompes. Après en avoir fait une centaine, il enchaîna mille squats, puis deux milles abdominaux. Lee le regardait.

-Souviens-toi, dit Gai, la respiration haletante, que j'attends de toi que tu aies fini de lire les trois premiers chapitres de ce livre pour ce soir.  
-Oui, Gai-sensei.

Lee prit le livre et reprit sa lecture, tout en continuant de jeter des petits coups d'œil à Gai de temps en temps.

* * *

Gai passa les jours suivants aux côtés de Lee, à lui préparer à manger, lui tenir compagnie et veiller sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais joué le rôle d'aide à domicile auparavant. Il était surpris de voir la facilité avec laquelle il y arrivait. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui était plus naturel que de prendre soin de quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux?

Même si l'était de Lee s'améliorait lentement, Gai sentait qu'il souffrait toujours énormément, tant physiquement que mentalement. Ses yeux n'étaient jamais aussi brillants qu'auparavant, et ils étaient rongés de cernes noirs. Pourtant, il souriait.. et quand Gai lui demandait comment il se sentait, il répondait toujours "Je vais bien, Sensei." Gai savait que les sourires de Lee étaient forcés et qu'il cachait sa souffrance pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Le cinquième jour après la sortie de l'hôpital de Lee, Gai se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, et lorsqu'il revint, il le trouva par terre en train de faire des pompes sur une main. Gai écarquilla les yeux.

Lee haletait, la transpiration gouttait depuis le bout de son nez tandis qu'il poussait. Son bras tremblait.

Gai posa le plateau.

-Lee, tu dois retourner au lit. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.  
-Je dois finir, haleta-il. Je dois faire. au moins deux cents.. ou je devrais faire mille abdominaux..

Il grogna et fit une autre pompe, puis s'effondra au sol dans un cri de douleur.

Gai essaya de l'aider à se relever, mais Lee secoua la tête et repoussa la main de Gai.

-Je dois essayer. Je dois être plus fort, ou je vais être derrière tout le monde!

Il fit une autre pompe, puis une autre. La transpiration gouttait au sol.

Gai le regarda, incertain. Même si c'était contre sa nature de dire à son élève d'arrêter de s'entraîner, il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour Lee – pas pour l'instant, avec un corps aussi abîmé. Il se baissa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lee.

-Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une pause?  
-Laissez-moi finir!  
-Lee, dit Gai d'un ton plus ferme, retourne au lit. C'est un ordre de ton sensei.

Lee avait la tête baissée, il tremblait.

-Je ne peux plus rester au lit. J'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point d'exploser. L'épreuve finale de l'Examen des Chunin approche, et je suis coincé ici, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, je ne le supporte plus.  
-Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais la chose qui importe le plus pour l'instant, c'est que tu te reposes et que tu récupères. Si tu y vas doucement, tu guériras plus vite. Et tu seras capable de reprendre ton entraînement plus rapidement.

Il aida Lee à se relever et à aller au lit, puis remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Lee tremblait, sa respiration était rapide, et il y avait un regard étrange, sauvage. Gai ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Précautionneusement, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet de Lee.

-N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.

Le bras de Lee surgit et envoya le plateau par terre. Des morceaux de verre volèrent en éclats. Les flacons de médicaments se brisèrent, répandant les pilules au sol.

-Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça!

Lee baissa la tête qu'il agrippa ferment des mains, ses doigts raclant la peau de son cuir chevelu, les yeux fermés et plissés.

-Je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas m'entraîner, je ne peux même pas _penser_ parce que ma tête est dans le brouillard à cause de ses putains de pilules!

Gai sursauta. Il n'avait jamais entendu Lee jurer auparavant.

-Lee, écoute-moi. Calme-toi.

Lee ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il se griffa lui-même de sa main valide, éraflant ses plâtres, ses vêtements. Ses ongles lui lacérèrent un côté du visage, laissant des égratignures sanglantes.

-Lee!

Gai le saisit, le sortit du lit et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte brusque, lui bloquant les bras.

Lee se débattit, le souffle court.

-Reste tranquille, chuchota-il d'un ton dur.

Mais Lee ne voulait pas se calmer. Gai serra la mâchoire. Si ça continuait comme ça, Lee allait finir par se faire du mal. Il appuya deux doigts sur un point de pression sur le cou de Lee. Lee tressauta, puis son corps devint flasque à mesure que son flux sanguin ralentissait dans son cerveau, lui embrumant l'esprit. Gai relâcha le point de pression, mais continua à maintenir Lee. Il sentait le cœur de son élève battre rapidement et fort dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau en cage voulant d'échapper. Il attendit que le rythme frénétique ralentisse pour relâcher son étreinte.

-Tu vas bien?  
-Oui, murmura Lee.

Gai l'allongea sur le lit.

-Détends-toi. Respire lentement.

Lee balaya la chambre du regard et cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'une rêverie. Son regard tomba sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner renversé, les éclats de verre et les pilules étalées par terre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Oh, seigneur. J–je suis tellement gêné, Sensei, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Faire du crise de colère comme un enfant.. Je n'ai aucune excuse..  
-C'est juste de la vaisselle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Gai étudia le visage de Lee, inquiet. Il savait faire la différence entre une crise de colère et une dépression nerveuse. Il toucha la joue de son élève, examinant les profondes égratignures laissées par les propres ongles de Lee.

-Je vais mettre de l'antiseptique dessus, dit-il doucement.

Il sortit de la pièce et lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Lee par terre en train de ramasser les morceaux de verre et de céramique. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Lee, arrête. Je nettoierai ça.

Gai aida Lee à retourner au lit et lui prit les morceaux des mains. Il les avait serrés tellement forts dans ses mains qu'il avait des petites marques sur les doigts.

Gai versa de l'antiseptique sur un tissu.

-Ça va piquer.

Doucement, il tamponna la joue de Lee avec.

Lee grimaça. Lentement, sa main se leva pour toucher sa joue.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça? murmura-il.

Gai hocha la tête. Il appliqua un pansement sur la joue de Lee, et s'occupa de désinfecter les coupures sur les doigts de Lee.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, chuchota Lee.  
-Tu es beaucoup sous pression.  
-Ça n'excuse pas ma conduite. Vous avez été si patient et généreux, vous prenez soin de moi, et je vous remercie en vous criant dessus et en cassant votre vaisselle. Je suis une personne affreuse.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Du pouce, Gai essuya les larmes qui mouillaient le coin de ces yeux sombres et humides.

-Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille?  
-J'ai.. depuis que c'est arrivé, j'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas d'être en vie. Que je suis juste mauvais et que je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. J'ai toujours voulu croire que je pouvais changer mon destin, mais et si c'était faux? Et si j'étais maudit, condamné à attirer le malheur aux gens proches de moi? On dirait que c'est ce qui se passe. Je vous ai tellement fait souffrir et tellement déçu..  
-Stop. Je te l'a déjà dit encore et encore, tu ne m'as pas déçu. Et il n'y a pas de destin maudit.  
-Je sais, dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. C'est ce que je me répète à longueur de temps, mais ce sentiment ne veut pas partir. Je déteste être un fardeau pour les autres, mais c'est pourtant tout ce que je suis depuis ma blessure. Vous avez dû refuser des missions et arrêter d'enseigner pour vous occuper de moi.  
-S'il te plaît, Lee, arrête de croire que tu es un fardeau pour moi. Je _veux_ rester ici et prendre soin de toi. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour t'en convaincre? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de penser ces choses affreuses sur toi? Dis-moi.

Lee ne répondit pas, il garda les yeux rivés au sol.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, Gai le prit dans ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Ces ténèbres, cette dépression qui dévorait le cœur de Lee pouvait le détruire aussi sûrement que le ferait n'importe quel ennemi – Et Gai n'avait pas la moindre idée pour la combattre.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la traduction du cinquième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre contient un peu de shounen-ai implicite

* * *

-Attends là. Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose d'un peu différent.

Lee hocha la tête, un peu confus.

Gai alla dans la cuisiner et commença à mettre les ingrédients dans un bol.

Il y a un moment, Gai avait concocté une recette spéciale de raviolis énergétiques. Il en mangeait toujours après une blessure ; ils contenaient un mélange bien dosé de vitamines et de protéines pour accélérer le processus de guérison. Kakashi en avait goûté un une fois et lui avait dit – avec sa franchise impassible habituelle – qu'ils avaient le goût de crottes de chien séchées. Gai pensait qu'il avait exagéré. Peut-être qu'ils étaient un peu amers, mais les médicaments l'étaient en général.

Il ajouta du sucre et de la cannelle, juste au cas où. Ce faisant, il gardait un œil sur Lee.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il aida Lee à sortir du lit et l'emmena à la cuisine, où un plat de ravioli l'attendait sur le comptoir. Lee les regarda d'un air incertain.

-Va-y, dit joyeusement Gai. Goûte-en un.

Lee prit une bouchée, émit un petit son brusque, et prit une étrange teinte verdâtre. Pendant qu'il mâchonnait et avalait, ses yeux devinrent humides.

-C'est très amer. Qu'est-ce c'est?  
-Ma propre recette de médicaments. Si tu en manges cent, tes blessures guériront complètement.  
-Je vois. Donc, si je veux guérir, je dois en manger une centaine?

Lee prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il rassemblait son courage, puis prit une poignée de raviolis et les fourra dans sa bouche, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre.

-Euh.. Lee, doucement, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je..

Lee continuait à manger, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il avalait les derniers raviolis. Il les avait quasiment gobés. Gai ne croyait pas avoir vu Lee mâcher du tout.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait que tu les manges tous le même jour, dit Gai un peu nerveux.

Il n'en n'avait jamais mangé plus d'un ou deux à la fois.

-Je veux aller mieux le plus vite possible, je..

Lee déglutit, une main posée sur son ventre, et s'écroula sur le comptoir. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Lee?  
-Je ne me sens pas bien.  
-Viens là, peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans la salle de bain..

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lee était à genoux devant les toilettes, à haleter et à tousser. Son corps se souleva lorsqu'il vomit pour la troisième fois.

-Est-ce que ça va, Lee?  
-J'ai la tête qui tourne, murmura-il.

Gai s'agenouilla derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lee, le maintenant fermement. Lee rougit.. puis vomit une nouvelle fois. Il gémit.

Peut-être que les raviolis n'avaient pas été une bonne idée, pensa Gai.

Il savait, bien entendu, qu'en manger une centaine n'aurait sûrement pas soudainement guéri Lee par miracle, mais il s'était dit que ça aurait pu au moins donner un peu d'espoir à Lee et le faire se sentir mieux. Si seulement Lee n'en avait pas mangé autant en une fois..

-Viens, je vais te donner un peu d'eau.

Il remplit une coupe au robinet et l'approcha des lèvres de Lee.

Lee se rinça la bouche.

-Vous avez passé tellement de temps pour les faire, et j'en ai vomi la majeure partie. Quel gâchis.  
-C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû te prévenir de ne pas en manger plus d'un à la fois. Ils sont assez puissants.  
-Maintenant je vais devoir en manger une centaine de plus.  
-Euh.. peut-être que tu devrais les laisser de côté et donner quelque chose de plus léger à ton estomac.  
-Mais je veux guérir aussi vite que possible. Si vous avez inventé une telle recette, c'est qu'elle doit sûrement marcher, si je n'abandonne pas. Laissez-moi essayer encore.

Gai regarda les yeux sombres au regard sérieux de Lee. Lee croyait tellement en lui que ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Parfois, il se demandait si Lee aurait dû choisir quelque chose d'autre de plus digne à admirer.

-Je t'en referai demain. Mais promets-moi de ne pas en manger plus d'un ou deux par jour.

Il aida Lee à se relever.

-Et si je te faisais de la soupe, pour l'instant?  
-Si vous pensez que c'est mieux.

Il sourit – l'ébauche d'un faible sourire, mais un véritable sourire. C'était si bon de voir un véritable sourire sur le visage de Lee que Gai avait envie de pleurer de soulagement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Neji et Tenten vinrent rendre visite à Lee. Tenten avait apporté des lys. Lee sourit en les acceptant.

-Merci.  
-De rien. Neji a participé, donc elles sont de lui aussi.  
-Vraiment? Merci, Neji.

Neji évita son regard, les joues un peu rose, et il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à "De rien."

-Comment tu te sens? demanda Tenten.

-Je vais bien.

Neji haussa un sourcil en entendant ça, et Lee s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

-Et bien, j'ai encore des petites douleurs. Mais je récupère. J'espère que je pourrai reprendre l'entraînement bientôt. Je n'aime pas rester cloué au lit.  
-L'entraînement? dit Neji. Donc tu as toujours l'intention d'être un ninja?  
-Bien sûr! Tu pensais que j'allais abandonner mon rêve juste à cause de cette petite difficulté?

Tenten sourit.

-Tu es la personne la plus énergique que j'ai jamais connue. Tu ne laisses rien t'abattre bien longtemps.  
-C'est vrai, dit Gai, assis non loin sur une chaise.

Il leva le pouce en leur direction et souriant.

-Si Lee travaille dur, il retrouvera sa force en un rien de temps.

Neji lui jeta un regard.

-Sensei, je peux vous parler seul à seul un instant?  
-Euh.. bien sûr. Tenten, reste avec Lee pendant ce temps, d'accord?

Elle eut l'ait confus, mais hocha la tête.

Gai et Neji se rendirent dans une autre pièce. Une fois hors de portée de Lee, Neji se tourna pour lui faire face.

-C'est cruel de lui donner de faux espoirs, vous savez. Vous avez entendu ce qu'ont dit les docteurs. Il ne retrouvera jamais l'entier usage de ses membres.  
-Lee trouvera un moyen de surmonter ça.  
-Comment? Le Taijutsu, c'est tout ce qu'il a – ce qu'il avait. Ses chances de s'élever au rang de Genin étaient déjà minces au départ, mais sans un corps puissant, il n'arrivera jamais à être un ninja accompli. Je sais que vous essayez d'être gentil, mais lui mentir va seulement empirer sa souffrance quand il comprendra la vérité.

La mâchoire de Gai se crispa. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

-Je ne mens pas. Peu importe ce que disent les docteurs, je crois sincèrement que Lee a une chance de guérir complètement. Je sais que ce n'est pas sûr et certain – je ne suis pas bête, malgré ce que tu penses – mais s'il ne _croit_ pas qu'il peut aller mieux, il n'aura aucune chance.  
-Donc vous allez juste attendre et espérer un miracle? Et pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Tenten et moi, pendant que vous restez là à vous occuper de lui toute la journée? Ça fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas de réel professeur.. et je vais concourir très bientôt à la dernière épreuve de l'Examen des Chunin.

Gai se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Je suis désolé Neji, vraiment. Mais Lee a besoin de moi maintenant. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut s'occuper de lui.  
-Est-ce que vous devez vraiment rester avec lui toute la journée? Il arrive à bouger seul. Il n'a pas besoin que vous soyez dans ses pattes à chaque minute.  
-Il ne peut pas être laissé sans surveillance pour le moment.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que..

Gai baissa la tête et serra les poings.

-Il y a une raison, mais c'est privé. Je ne veux plus embarrasser Lee ou le faire souffrir. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Neji fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard passait de la colère à l'incompréhension.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lee que nous ignorons?

Gai hésita, puis soupira.

-Toi et Tenten, vous méritez de connaître la vérité, étant donné que vos vies en sont affectées. Mais vous devez me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, compris? Et il ne faut pas non plus que Lee sache que vous êtes au courant.

Neji le regarda, indéchiffrable.

-Je vous le promets. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Gai baissa les yeux au sol.

-Quand Lee est sorti de l'hôpital, il..

La gorge de Gai se serra et sa voix vacilla. Il déglutit et se força à parler.

-Il a essayé de se suicidé. Il a presque réussi.

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Même s'il affiche un air courageux devant toi et Tenten, il souffre toujours d'une sérieuse dépression. Je n'ose pas le laisser seul, mais je déteste l'idée de le laisser à l'hôpital surveillé par des étrangers. Je suis pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille. Je dois rester avec lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi et Tenten, et.. et si vous voulez faire une demande pour être transférés dans une autre équipe, je comprendrais. Je veux vraiment continuer à être vous enseigner – et je _reviendrai_ , très bientôt – mais il faut me laisser encore avec Lee. J'ai échoué à le protéger de Gaara, donc je suis en partie responsable de son état. J'ai une énorme dette envers lui. Je peux seulement vous demander d'être patients et de me donner un peu plus de temps.

Neji prit une grande inspiration. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la chambre de Lee. Il avait un air stupéfait, désorienté.

-Je savais qu'il était déprimé, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse aller aussi loin. Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il avait fait ça?  
-N'est-ce pas évident? Il a ressenti qu'il avait perdu ses chances de devenir un ninja. Vivre sans but, sans rêve, c'est plus douloureux que la mort.

Neji fixa la porte un moment, puis dit – de son ton calme et dénué d'émotion – "Vous devez rester avec lui aussi longtemps que vous pensez nécessaire."

-Merci, Neji, répondit doucement Gai. Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

* * *

Cette nuit, Gai mit un pyjama, étendit son matelas à côté du lit de Lee.

Il n'avait jamais porté de pyjama avant que Lee ne vienne vivre avec lui – habituellement il ne portait rien du tout au lit – mais avec son élève dans les parages, bien entendu, c'était hors de question. Il éteignit la lumière puis s'allongea et remonta la couverture sur lui.

-Bonne nuit, Lee.  
-Bonne nuit, Gai-sensei.

Gai se mit sur le dos et écouta la respiration douce de Lee. Il savait que ça faisait quelques nuits que Lee dormait mal ; les cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus prononcés. Et plus d'une fois, Gai l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil à cause des cauchemars. Pas étonnant que l'esprit de Lee soit un peu instable. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus d'une heure à la fois sans être réveillé par ses démons intérieurs. Même avec des somnifères que les med-ninja avaient ajoutés à son cocktail pharmaceutique ne semblaient pas faire effet.

Gai regarda Lee. Dans la faible lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre, il voyait le contour imprécis de la silhouette de son élève, le reflet de la lumière dans les yeux de Lee.

-Tu ne pourrais jamais dormir si tes yeux sont ouverts, tu sais. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Lee hésita.

-J'ai juste du mal à dormir ces jours-ci. Mes rêves sont si affreux, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux.  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider.

Il entendit un son rester coincé dans la gorge de Lee tandis qu'il déglutissait.

-C'est gênant de vous demander. C'est enfantin, mais.. est-ce que vous pouvez vous allonger à côté de moi? La dernière fois, quand vous m'avez pris dans vos bras.. ça m'a aidé. Je ne peux pas vous demander de me tenir dans vos bras toute la nuit une nouvelle fois, mais je veux juste être près de vous un petit moment. S'il vous plaît.

Gai hésita. Puis, sans un mot, il se hissa dans le lit et passa ses bras autour du petit corps de son élève. Lee se lova contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Gai posa une main sur la tête de Lee et caressa ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Il sentait les battements de cœur de Lee, sa respiration.

Il avait prit Lee dans ses bras bien des fois, mais être allongé à côté de lui comme ça, les bras autour l'un de l'autre.. c'était différent. Lee n'était plus un jeune enfant – il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge où c'était convenable de l'enlacer et de le serrer contre soi comme un parent – mais il n'était pas encore adulte pour autant. Et quelque chose dans cette situation la rendait tellement.. intime. Gai se demandait s'il devait vraiment faire ça. Mais Lee avait besoin de réconfort. Si ça le calmait et que ça l'aidait à trouver le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin, comment Gai pourrait-il refuser?

-Merci, chuchota Lee.

Sa respiration ralentit. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne parla plus ni ne bougea, et Gai pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Puis sa voix s'éleva tout doucement.

-J'aime bien être dans vos bras. J'aime bien être proche de vous comme ça.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oui. C'est bizarre?

Le pouls de Gai s'accéléra.

-N–non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que.. si on nous voyait dans le lit comme ça, les gens pourraient se faire de fausses idées.  
-Mais personne ne nous verra.  
-Je sais. Mais.. il faut quand même faire attention. Tu dois comprendre qu'il y a certains types de liens. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas – comme _ça_ – mais.. Je resterai près de toi cette nuit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut en faire une habitude.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui, l'air incertain. Dans la lueur de la lune, ses yeux étaient comme deux puits sombres. Il baissa les yeux.

-Bien sûr, murmura-il. Je comprends.  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que.. Lee? Lee, tu trembles. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Ce n'est rien.

Gai étudia son visage et vit le reflet de larmes sur ses joues.

-Est-ce que je t'ai mis en colère? S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Dis-moi.  
-C'est juste que.. Je ressens tellement de choses pour vous, et parfois je ne sais pas comment faire le tri là-dedans. Mon propre cœur m'embrouille. J'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je– désolé, je bégaie. C'est chaotique dans ma tête.. J'ai l'impression que mes pensées sont emmêlées, et je n'arrive pas à les retranscrire en mots. C'est juste que je..

Il déglutit, puis laissa les mots s'échapper.

-Je vous aime, Gai-sensei. Je vous aime tellement.

Gai écarquilla les yeux.

Lee ne lui avait jamais dit les mots "Je vous aime" auparavant, mais c'était un fait qu'il s'aimaient, un fait implicite, évident dans chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque étreinte. Pourquoi est-ce que Lee le lui disait comme s'il avait peur des conséquences?

-J–je t'aime aussi, Lee. Tu le sais.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas, chuchota Lee.

Il baissa la tête. Les larmes coulaient juste le drap.

-Lee, dit-il en déglutissant, la gorge serrée.

Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'ils vacillaient au bord d'un précipice.

Lee ne leva pas la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, Lee?

Lee tremblait contre lui.

-Je ne peux pas en dire plus, chuchota-il. Pardonnez-moi. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai actuellement. Votre amour me maintient quand j'ai l'impression de partir en cendres. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre.  
-Tu ne me perdras pas. Je te le promets.  
-Ça.. changerait les choses.

Gai prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Ce que Lee était en train de dire.. ça ne pouvait pas être ce que ça semblait être. Si?

-Tu as besoin de sommeil, murmura-il. Demain nous pourrons en parler. Donc esprit sera plus clair dans la matinée.

Lee acquiesça, les yeux baissés.

Gai passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Repose-toi, chuchota-il avant de serrer Lee contre lui. Repose-toi.

La respiration de Lee et son cœur ralentirent tandis qu'il s'endormait.

Soudain, une phrase dans la lettre de suicide Lee surgit dans la tête de Gai: _Je n'ai pas le temps de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il vaut peut-être mieux que certaines choses restent des non-dits, finalement._

Mais quoi? pensa Gai. Qu'est-ce qui était non-dit?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gai attendit que Lee ramène le sujet dans la conversation, mais il ne le fit pas, et Gai ne voulait pas le presser. Alors il laissa faire.

Après ça, Lee ne demanda plus à Gai de le prendre dans ses bras. Il endura ses cauchemars seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la traduction du sixième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le temps passa.

Lee retourna à l'hôpital où on lui enleva ses plâtres pour les remplacer par des bandages rigides qui protègeraient ses membres sans trop restreindre ses mouvements. Il reprit l'entraînement, mais seulement pour la moitié de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas encore bien à bouger ses membres abîmés.. et récemment, il se plaignait d'une douleur en bas du dos, ce qui déconcerta les docteurs. Ils mirent cela sur le compte de ses muscles, raidis d'être resté au lit si longtemps.

Les antidépresseurs avaient l'air de fonctionner. Lee avait l'air, peut-être pas heureux, mais au moins plus stable. Pourtant, Gai n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que les médicaments enlevaient quelque chose à Lee. Il bougeait chaque jour comme un somnambule ; il avait souvent l'air déconcentré et distrait. Mais dans l'ensemble, son état s'était suffisamment amélioré pour que Gai le laisse parfois seul. Il reprit l'entraînement de Neji et de Tenten.

Puis le jour arriva: la dernière épreuve de l'Examen des Chunin.. et avec elle, l'attaque de Konoha. Tous les Jonin furent appelés pour défendre le village. Après s'être assuré que Lee était en sécurité à la maison, Gai fut obligé de le laisser seul quelques jours.

Finalement, Gai revint chez eux et trouva Lee assis dans son lit, vêtu d'un simple kimono blanc, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. En voyant son élève, sain et sauf, un nœud dans l'estomac de Gai se détendit.

-Lee.

Lee se tourna vers lui. Son visage était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés, mais il souriait, son regard s'illuminant.

-Gai-sensei!

Il bondit hors du lit et Gai le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Lee lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, chuchota-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gai.  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien, rit-il. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'une minuscule égratignure me blesserait, pas vrai?  
-Je savais que tout irait bien pour vous. Mais.. Je suis content de vous voir. J'ai raté énormément de choses, non?  
-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé?  
-Oui, Neji m'a tout dit, dit-il avant de soupirer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aider. J'ai choisi le mauvais moment pour être blessé.  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rentrer plus tôt.  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous protégiez notre village. Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous vous dérobiez à votre devoir pour moi.  
-Je sais. Mais même..

Seigneur, Lee avait l'air tellement _maigre_ – tellement fragile, comme s'il pouvait se briser sous l'étreinte de Gai. C'était comme serrer contre soi des bouts de bois.

Gai s'écarta pour examiner le visage de son élève. Il n'avait pas vu Lee depuis le dernier jour de l'Examen des Chunin. Maintenant qu'il le regardait pour la première fois depuis des jours, Gai remarqua – avec un choc – à quel point Lee était émacié. Il avait sûrement perdu du poids depuis sa blessure, mais d'une certaine manière, ça n'avait jamais autant frappé Gai qu'en cet instant. Les joues de Lee étaient creuses, son menton plus pointu que d'habitude, et ses yeux semblaient plus enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

-Tu n'as pas pris soin de toi, dit doucement Gai. Est-ce que tu as au moins mangé depuis mon départ?

Lee baissa les yeux.

-Un peu, murmura-il. Je.. Je n'ai pas trop d'appétit en ce moment. Certains des médicaments me donnent la nausée.  
-Et bien à partir de maintenant, tu vas manger trois repas entiers par jour. Et nous verrons avec le docteur si on peut diminuer les doses de médicaments, si c'est de la que vient le problème. Tu as pris un petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui?

Lee secoua la tête.

-Attends là.

Gai se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara des flocons d'avoine et des œufs, puis regarda lee manger. Lee prenait ses bouchées sans grand enthousiasme, mais poussé par Gai, il en mangea la plus grande partie, puis pris ses pilules. Néanmoins, son regard était toujours distant et distrait.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête? demanda Gai.

Lee hésita, puis soupira.

-C'est idiot. Et insignifiant. C'est embarrassant d'en parler.

Gai attendit.

-Durant la dernière épreuve de l'Examen des Chunin, quand Uchiha Sasuke s'est battu contre Gaara, j'ai remarqué..  
-Qu'il avait utilisé ton Taijutsu?

Lee hocha la tête, le regard baissé.

-Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis senti en colère. Jaloux. Plus que ça, je me suis presque senti.. violé. Ces mouvements que j'ai mis des années à perfectionner, ils les a intégrés avec son Sharingan et les a maîtrisés en un mois. C'est comme s'il m'avait volé quelque chose.

Lee serra les poings.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. Je sais que c'est enfantin, mais..

Ses épaules tremblèrent.

-Ce n'est pas juste.  
-Non, ce n'est pas juste, dit doucement Gai, mais tu sais, rien n'est jamais juste.

Lee fixa ses draps.

-Quand je me suis battu contre Sasuke, j'étais tellement sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas se servir de son Sharingan contre moi, parce que j'utilise seulement le Taijutsu – seulement les capacités physiques – et à moins qu'il n'arrive à rattraper ma vitesse et ma force, il ne pourrait pas recopier mes mouvements. Mais maintenant..

Lee serrait tellement les points que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-À quoi ça sert, Gai-sensei? Pourquoi s'entraîner si dur, si des gens comme Sasuke et Neji peuvent me dépasser si facilement?  
-Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça, Lee.  
-Je sais, mais.. depuis quelque temps, je trouve que c'est difficile de garder espoir. C'est comme si mon cerveau était assombri par des nuages sombres. Les médicaments me permettent de rester calme, de prendre du recul, mais c'est tout. Je commence à me demander si ça sert à quelque chose, tout ça.

Gai passa un doigt sous le menton de Lee et lui releva le visage.

-Tu penses que je ne me suis jamais senti découragé? Tu oublies que le génie Kakashi, qui a entraîné Sasuke, est mon rival de longue date. Bien des fois, j'ai mis tout mon cœur, mon âme et mes efforts à apprendre une nouvelle technique, certain que j'arriverais à le surpasser, pour que finalement il me batte sans même avoir l'air d'essayer. Je brûlais de frustration. Mon sang bouillonnait tellement c'était injuste. Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté. Et tu n'arrêteras pas non plus. Si tes techniques ne marchent plus contre tes rivaux, alors tu en trouveras des nouvelles, des meilleurs, même si tu dois travailler dix ou vingt fois plus dur qu'eux. Parce que tu es comme ça. C'est ta malédiction – et la mienne – mais aussi ta plus grande bénédiction, ce qui te rend spécial.. et finalement, c'est ce qui te rend plus fort qu'ils ne le seront jamais.  
-Vous croyez? chuchota-il.

Gai acquiesça et sourit à Lee.

-Parfois j'essaie d'imaginer comment ça fait, d'être un génie – d'apprendre tout si facilement et si rapidement, comme par magie. Parfois je pense que ça doit être merveilleux. Mais souvent, je pense que ça doit être un sentiment vide, frustrant. Comment ce talent peut-il être _tient_ , si tu ne transpires pas et que tu ne luttes pas pour le gagner? Comment ça peut signifier quelque chose à tes yeux? Regarde Neji. C'est un ninja très talentueux, mais est-ce qu'il retire la moindre fierté ou le moindre plaisir à avoir sa force?  
-Non. Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment apprécier de gagner. Il.. s'y attend, simplement.  
-Voilà, tu as tout dit, dit-il en touchant la joue de Lee du bout des doigts. Tu es ce que tu es. Tu es un génie de l'effort. Tu es fort, et ce n'est pas dû à une chance ou à une malédiction, mais parce que tu as décidé d'être fort. Cette force émane de ton âme, de ta détermination, de ta volonté de réussir. Personne ne peut te l'enlever.

Lee sourit, le regard baissé, ses longs cils cachant ses yeux.

-Vous arrivez toujours à trouver comment me faire sentir mieux, dit-il doucement. Vous devez avoir un pouvoir magique sur moi.  
-Je te connais. C'est tout, dit Gai en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Un guérisseur de renom va venir bientôt dans notre village.  
-Vraiment? Qui?

-Tsunade-sama, une des légendaires Sannin. Jiraiya et son élève, Naruto-kun, sont allés la chercher. Si tout va bien, elle va devenir notre nouvel Hokage.

-Vous croyez qu'elle sera capable de me soigner?  
-J'en suis certain. Il n'y a pas de meilleur guérisseur au monde.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui, et Gai vit le combat dans ses yeux expressifs ; le besoin d'espérer, la peur d'être déçu.

-Je te le promets, Lee. Elle _va_ t'aider. Si Jiraiya n'arrive pas à la persuader de venir ici, j'irai la voir et je l'amènerai à Konoha moi-même, même si je dois la traîner de toutes mes forces.  
-S'il s'agit d'une des Sannin, je pense que ça ne sera pas facile.  
-Peut-être, mais est-ce que j'ai déjà tourné le dos à un défi?

Le sourire de Lee s'élargit.

-Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien vous, Gai-sensei.

Et Gai le _ferait_ , s'il le fallait. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour voir ce sourire.

Lee se reposa contre sa pile de coussins et grimaça.

-Tout va bien?  
-J'ai mal au ventre, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre. Mais ça va passer. Ce sont juste les médicaments. Ils ne font pas bon ménage avec mon organisme.

Gai le regarda un moment. Il se rappela que quand il était enfant et qu'il avait des douleurs d'estomac, sa mère s'asseyait parfois sur son lit et lui frottait gentiment 'estomac jusqu'à ce que al douleur se calme. Il se rappela comme ce geste aidait à l'apaiser.

-Peut-être que je peux t'aider.

Il défit la ceinture du kimono de Lee et lui retira jusqu'à la taille. Il entendit la respiration de Lee se bloquer dans sa gorge quand il posa une main sur son ventre – qui restait creux malgré le fait qu'il ait mangé – et frotta doucement, faisant des petits cercles.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lee.

-Est-ce que ça aide?  
-En fait, oui. Ça–ça fait du bien.

Lee regardait ses mouvements. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Je te fais mal?  
-Non.

Gai s'arrêta un instant, en regardant le visage de Lee. Sa main resta immobile sur le ventre de son élève. La peau était douce et lisse. Il appuya doucement du bout des doigts, et Lee rit.

-Ça chatouille.

Lee ne riait pas souvent, mais quand il riait, c'était un son merveilleux, clair et rayonnant de jeunesse. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce rire ; c'était comme boire de l'eau fraîche après un long trajet dans le désert. Il en voulait plus. Le bout de ses doigts glissa sur l'e ventre de Lee, tomba sur la petite bosse de son nombril et fit un cercle autour, titillant sa peau sensible, essayant de provoquer à nouveau cette douce musique qui sortait de sa gorge. Lee laissa échapper un petit hoquet, s'écarta et se recroquevilla, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Ses joues étaient colorées.

Et Gai réalisa soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire – à quel point c'était déplacé. La chaleur lui monta aux joues et il se racla la gorge.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû–  
-Ce n'est rien.

Lee serrait ses genoux contre lui, et il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant que Gai fuit son regard, une boule de honte bloquée dans sa gorge.

À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Le toucher comme ça, caresser son ventre..

-Je suis désolé, répéta-il. Je me suis laissé emporter.  
-Je comprends, dit Lee d'une petite voix.

Un long silence pesa.

-Est-ce que.. commença Lee en déglutissant. Est-ce que je peux être seul un moment?  
-Oui. Bien sûr.

Oh seigneur, qu'avait-il fait? Lee ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance maintenant. Il voulait lui expliquer – dire à Lee que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il voulait juste entendre son rire – mais il se mordit la langue, en sachant que quoi qu'il puisse dire, ça ressemblerait à une piètre justification.

Gai se leva, quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et appuya sa paume de main sur son front.

Puis il entendit.. une respiration. Il se figea. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il appuya l'oreille contre la porte. Lee respirait fort ; de manière saccadée. Est-ce qu'il pleurait? Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ça ressemblait presque à..

Les yeux de Gai s'écarquillèrent.

La respiration de Lee s'accéléra. Devint plus bruyante. Plus forte. Un petit cri étranglé – puis le silence.

Gai déglutit, le cœur tambourinant. Est-ce qu'il venait de..?

Il resta là, sans bouger, à écouter. Il entendit un bruissement, mais rien d'autre. Au bout d'une minute, traversa le hall, se rendit dans le salon, l'esprit en ébullition. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il commença à faire les cent pas.

* * *

Lee regarda sa main. La substance blanche et épaisse glissa dans sa paume. Il l'essuya avec des mouchoirs.

C'était la première fois qu'il se masturbait depuis sa blessure. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, avec Gai dans les parages et avec lui tout le temps, et les médicaments semblaient avoir engourdi cette partie de son esprit. Peut-être que c'était mieux, étant donné les circonstances. Autrement, il était sûr qu'il aurait explosé de trop-plein depuis. Mais cette main sur son ventre, ces doigts chauds et forts, appuyant sur sa peau, le caressant–

Lee ferma les yeux. Même maintenant, le souvenir lui faisait monter le plaisir.

Pendant un moment, il avait essayé de se leurrer. Il s'était dit que son coup de cœur pour Gai n'était qu'une passade. Il s'était dit que Sakura-san était celle qu'il aimait à présent.

Il repensa au jour où il avait sauvé Sakura, et l'étrange conversation avec Neji qui avait eu lieu la nuit suivante. Ils avaient monté un campement, tous les trois, Neji, Lee et Tenten. Lee était parti dans les bois pour s'assurer que les pièges qu'ils aveint posés étaient bien en place, et Neji l'avait suivi.

La conversation rejoua dans la tête de Lee. Il pouvait presque voir Neji en face de lui, la lumière de le lune se reflétant dans ses yeux blancs, son expression indéchiffrable.

 _-Pourquoi tu cours après cette fille, Lee?  
-Pourquoi? Pa.. parce que je l'aime, bien sûr! Je te l'ai dit.  
-Non, tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu ne la connais même pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?  
-Se leurrer, c'est la plus grande forme de lâcheté. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Arrête de te cacher qui tu es vraiment._

Lee avait rougi et avait bredouillé qu'il ne voyait pas ce que Neji voulait dire. Mais évidemment, il le savait.

Il avait été tellement soulagé de se sentir attiré par une fille, même si cette attraction était à peine l'ombre de ce qu'il ressentait pour son sensei. Il voulait être normal, et aimer les filles, c'était normal. Alors il s'était convaincu qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Mais en vérité, depuis sa blessure, il avait à peine pensé à Sakura-san. Elle avait été un but à atteindre, quelque chose à gagner. Parce que c'était normal. Parce que c'était une jolie fille, et les garçons étaient censés aimer les jolies filles.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas, pas vraiment. Il aimait _l'idée_ de l'aimer. C'était la vérité, dure et amère. La personne qu'il aimait, la personne qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était..

-Gai-sensei, chuchota-il.

Mais Gai était un adulte – son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Ça ne serait jamais autorisé. Lee enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la traduction du septième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gai s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de Lee et jeta un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lee était étendu dans son lit, dos à Gai, tourné vers le mur.

Gai avait fait les cent pas pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de décider qu'au final, il ne pouvait pas d'ignorer ça. Durant les derniers mois, il avait de son mieux pour étouffer ses doutes grandissants, parce qu'il savait que s'il avait raison – si Lee était attiré par lui – tout changerait. Est-ce qu'il pourrait continuer à être le professeur de Lee, en sachant ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui? Est-ce qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre sous le même toit que lui?

Mais à présent, la preuve était juste devant lui. Il ne savait pas exactement qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire dans une situation pareille, mais il devait faire _quelque chose_.

Il entra dans la chambre de Lee et s'éclaircit la voix.

Lee s'assit.

-Gai-sensei.  
-Bonjour, Lee. Je me demandais si.. et bien.. s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dont tu aimerais me parler?  
-Qu–qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?  
-Juste ça. Est-ce que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête? Quelque chose dont tu voudrais qu'on discute ensemble?

Lee écarquilla les yeux, puis détourna le regard. Gai vit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'il déglutissait.

-N–non. Pas vraiment.

Gai soupira. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee.

-Lee..

Il hésita, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Devait-il aller droit au but? Non.. s'il était trop direct, trop insistant, Lee pourrait paniquer et se fermer.

Sa main glissa de l'épaule de Lee et il s'assit sur le lit, lui faisant face.

-Les sentiments peuvent être confus, dit-il doucement. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'en parler. Mais parfois, c'est important. Parce que quand tu les gardes en toi, les sentiments peuvent grandir et te consumer. Parfois, les laisser sortir peut.. aider à prendre du recul. Aider à les accepter. Tu comprends?  
-Oui, Gai-sensei.  
-Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Plus tôt, quand j'étais là, et que je..

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Gai cilla.

-Euh..

On toqua à nouveau. _Zut!_

-Je ferais mieux d'aller voir qui c'est. Attends-moi là. Je reviens tout de suite.

Gai se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Tenten se tenait là, essoufflée, comme si elle venait de faire une longue course.

-Quoi? dit Gai, incapable de dissimuler l'irritation dans sa voix.

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, j'étais juste en train de faire quelque chose d'assez important. Est-ce que ça peut attendre?  
-J'ai juste pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant. Jiraiya-sama et Naruto-kun viennent juste de rentrer. Et ils sont revenus avec Tsunade-sama.

Gai eut le souffle coupé.

-Ils–ils l'ont trouvée?  
-Oui. Et elle a accepté d'être notre Hokage. Elle a déjà guéri le garçon Uchiha. Elle est incroyable. Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait jeter un œil à Lee–

Gai explosa d'un rire tonitruant, sa frustration remplacée par un feu de joie et de soulagement. Il prit Tenten dans ses bras et la fit tourner en l'air, ignorant son cri: "Hé!"

Gai la reposa. Il souriait si largement que son visage lui faisait presque mal.

-C'est merveilleux! Je cours lui dire!

Il se rua dans la chambre de lee.

-Lee! Merveilleuse nouvelle! Tsunade-sama est ici, et elle s'occupe de patients en ce moment même! Elle va te guérir!

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment?

Gai lui fit un grand sourire et leva le pouce vers lui.

-Habille-toi. Nous allons la voir tout de suite.

Leur discussion pourrait attendre un peu. Il voulait voir Lee se sentir bien et sourire à nouveau aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Gai sortait du bureau du Hokage, les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés, les mots de Tsunade résonnant toujours dans sa tête: _Il vaut mieux qu'il abandonne l'idée d'être un ninja._

Comment pouvait-elle dire ces mots avec un ton aussi froid, aussi cassant? Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce que ces mots _signifiaient_? Sans son rêve, Lee ne pourrait pas survivre. Elle lui avait donné la peine de mort. Gai serra les points jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes, puis prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

Il revint à l'appartement. Lee n'était pas là.

Un peu plus tard, il trouva Lee sur le balcon qui donnait vue sur le village. Lee était assit sur le banc, les épaules affaissées, le regard au sol. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement perdu.

Une nouvelle fois, les mots de Tsunade résonnaient dans sa tête: _C'est du cinquante-cinquante, avec de la chance. Si l'opération échoue, il mourra._

Le cœur de Gai lui faisait mal. _Lee.. mon cher enfant._ Cet enfant si jeune, obligé de faire un choix aussi terrible.. c'était trop cruel.

Et Lee n'était pas en état de faire ce choix. Gai le voyait. D'ordinaire, dans cette situation, ses parents l'auraient aidé. Mais bien sûr, Lee n'avait pas de famille. Personne, à part Gai.

Dans ses souvenirs, il vit Lee dans la clairière de la forêt isolée, s'entraîner heure après heure, repoussant ses limites toujours plus loin, à la poursuite de son seul rêve – son rêve de devenir un grand ninja. Il entendait cette voix jeune et douce dans sa tête – _Dites, Gai-sensei, si je travaille dur, est-ce que je pourrais être comme vous?_ – et une aiguille de douleur se planta droit dans son cœur.

 _Mon précieux Lee. Comment pourrais-je te laisser prendre une telle décision? Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Comment pourrais-je continuer?_

Sans son rêve, la vie de Lee serait vide. Mais le perdre maintenant..

La poitrine de Gai se serra de panique à cette pensée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Lee avait besoin de lui en ce moment, plus que jamais – il avait besoin de s'appuyer sur la force de Gai.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee. Lee leva les yeux et cilla.

-Gai-sensei..

Gai sourit. Se prépara mentalement. _Guide-le. Rassure-le._

Il parla avec Lee un bon moment. Il écouta Lee parler de ses peurs, regarda les larmes couler sur son visage. Et il dit à Lee les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, cachant sa propre douleur derrière un sourire. D'une certaine manière, il trouva en lui la force nécessaire pour rester calme et sensé, d'être un roc auquel Lee pourrait s'agripper pour sortir de sa rivière d'émotions.

Quand Lee lui demanda, d'une voix douce et plaintive, brisée de douleur: "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, Gai-sensei, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?", ça tua presque Gai de prononcer les mots: "Fais l'opération, Lee."

Même en sachant que Lee ne pourrait plus exister sans son rêve – qu'il fallait faire ce choix risqué – Gai se sentait brisé de savoir qu'il était en train de peut-être conduire la personne la plus importante à ses yeux à une mort proche. Pourtant il n'y avait plus de place pour l'hésitation à présent. Gai se jeta la tête la première.

-L'opération _sera_ une réussite. La force de ta volonté va modeler le futur. Et si, par la moindre malchance, l'opération échoue.. Je mourrai avec toi. Je te donne ma parole.

Lee écarquilla les yeux. Il était assis, parfaitement immobile, fixant Gai, le bouche entrouverte. Puis il se jeta au cou de Gai et le serra fort contre lui, le visage enfoui contre le torse de Gai, les épaules tremblantes.

-Gai-sensei!

Gai le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il pleurait.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Gai mit Lee au lit.

-Vous le pensiez vraiment, Gai-sensei? Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure?  
-Tu me connais. Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Lee le fixa. Habituellement, ses yeux étaient juste noirs. Mais à présent, à la lumière de la lampe qui se reflétait dedans, les iris brun foncé étaient visibles. _De si beaux yeux_. Est-ce que c'était anormal de penser des choses comme ça? Mais Lee _avait_ un beau visage. Tellement unique, tellement spécial. Il pourrait le regarder pendant des heures.

-Vous voulez dire.. si je meurs, vous..  
-Je veux dire ce que j'ai dit.

Lee prit une grande inspiration. Une palette nuancée d'émotions passa dans ses yeux – l'amour, l'émerveillement, la peur, l'envie. Pendant un instant, il eut l'air de lutter contre lui-même.

-J–je ne veux pas être séparé de vous, Gai-sensei. Ce qui me fait le plus peur dans le fait de mourir, c'est l'idée d'être arraché à vous. Mais.. je ne peux pas vous demander de faire ça. Ça serait terriblement égoïste de ma part.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander.  
-Mais le village a besoin de vous. Neji et Tenten ont besoin de vous. J–je comprends pourquoi vous faites cette promesse. Vous voulez me prouver que vous croyez vraiment, réellement, que l'opération va réussir.. que vous en êtes tellement certain que vous êtes prêt à mettre votre propre vie en jeu. Et.. que c'est votre manière de prendre vos responsabilités si les choses tournent mal.. parce que vous m'auriez encouragé à faire l'opération. Mais vous n'avez fait que confirmer ce que je veux, au fond de moi. Je dois le faire. C'est mon choix, de faire cette opération, donc vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable, peu importe ce qui arrive. Si je meurs, je meurs. Vous n'avez pas à sacrifier aussi votre vie.  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait cette promesse, Lee.  
-Non?  
-Non.  
-Alors pourquoi?

Gai resta silencieux un moment. Puis il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent presque l'oreille de Lee, et murmura: "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est la pure vérité. Si je te perds, je mourrai intérieurement. Mon monde serait noir et vide, et je ne serais pas capable de le supporter. Je veux être toujours avec toi.. même si c'est dans la mort."

Lee écarquilla les yeux, et tourna la tête, son visage étant à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Gai, si proche que Gai n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer ses traits.

-J–je ressens la même chose pour vous, murmura Lee.

Gai se pencha davantage. Il sentit le souffle de Lee contre ses lèvres.. puis recula sa tête, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?_ Gai cligna des yeux. Il se sentait désorienté, pris de vertiges, comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

-Gai-sensei? fit Lee d'une voix douce, incertaine.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il prit conscience avec horreur: _Je l'ai presque embrassé._

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il n'avait pas les idées claires. C'était tout. Il avait été submergé par l'émotion du moment et.. et..

Seigneur, quel genre d'homme était-il?

-Nous–nous devrions dormir, murmura-il avant de s'allonger sur le matelas au sol.

Mais le sommeil mit longtemps à venir.

* * *

Lee était étendu, éveillé, et regarder la silhouette immobile de son sensei. Un rayon de lune éclairait son beau visage et brillait dans ses cheveux charbonneux, et quelque chose dans le torse de Lee lui fit mal.

S'il ne le disait bientôt à Gai, il pourrait ne plus jamais avoir d'occasion. Mais était-ce une bonne chose de le faire maintenant? Est-ce que c'était important?

Une voix dans sa tête lui répondit: _Oui._ Bien sûr que c'était important. S'il mourrait, il voulait mourir sans que son âme soit tourmentée.

Il allait dire à Gai ce qu'il ressentait. Demain.

* * *

Gai fixait d'air incrédule le papier que Tsunade venait de lui donner: les instructions d'une mission.

-Tsunade-sama.. pardonnez-moi, mais est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait y aller à ma place?

Elle était assise à son bureau, les doigts croisés, l'air sombre.

-S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vous l'aurais pas donné.  
-Mais l'opération de Lee..  
-A lieu demain. Je sais. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Je sais qu'il est cher à vos yeux, et je sais que vous auriez préféré être là à ce moment-là, mais le village n'a pas beaucoup de Jonin disponibles pour le moment, et cette mission est vitale à la sécurité de Konoha. Vous partez demain à la levée du jour.

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la négociation.

-Mais..

Gai se mordit la langue, prit une grande inspiration, et baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il refuser, sachant que c'était un temps de crise pour leur village, qu'on avait besoin de toutes les personnes compétentes? _Mais.. Lee.._

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous?

Il hésita, puis acquiesça.

-Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Il fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau, la boule au ventre, une pensée voilant son esprit: comment allait-il le dire à Lee?

* * *

-Comment tu te sens? demanda Neji.  
-Ça va, dit Lee en souriant.  
-Tu dis tout le temps ça.

Neji était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Lee. Gai était parti tôt dans la mâtinée, ayant été appelé par leur nouvel Hokage, mais Lee n'était pas seul ; Tenten était venu le voir un peu plus tôt et lui avait apporté un bouquet de lys, qui étaient dans un vase près de la fenêtre, et Neji était arrivé peu de temps après son départ.

-Comment tu te sens? répéta-il. Pour de vrai.

Lee croisa le regard de Neji et hausssa les épaules.

-Je suis nerveux, bien entendu. L'opération a lieu demain. Mais dans l'ensemble.. je n'ai pas aussi peur que je croyais. Avant de choisir de faire l'opération, j'avais tellement peur, je me sentais tellement confus et misérable, mais maintenant – même en sachant qu'il y a une chance que je meure – je me sens intérieurement calme.

Neji hésita, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit une petite pierre verte sculptée en forme d'oiseau.

Lee la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

-Merci, dit-il, un peu déconcerté. C'est joli, mais.. qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Un talisman. Je ne sais pas si tu crois à ce genre de choses ou non, mais je me suis dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Merci, Neji.

Il serra dans sa main le talisman.

-Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.  
-Comment tu as fait pour choisir? Je veux dire, de faire l'opération.  
-J'en ai parlé à Gai-sensei. Je pensais déjà savoir au fond de moi ce que je voulais faire, mais il m'a juste confirmé ce que je ressentais. Et il..

Lee hésita, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

-Il m'a fait une promesse. Une belle promesse.

Maintenant encore, son âme se tordait et son cœur s'accélérait en y repensant. De savoir que Gai l'aimait, qu'il avait besoin de lui à ce point..

Neji fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Lee hésita. Comment Neji réagirait s'il savait? Soudain, il regretta d'en avoir parlé.

-Peu importe.

Neji se pencha en avant, le regard perçant et intense.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis?  
-Ce–c'est très personnel. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire.

Neji agrippa le poignet de Lee. Ses yeux était écarquillaient et portaient un regard étrange, sauvage, presque effrayé.

-Lee, qu'est-ce que Gai t'a promis?

Lee se raidit de surprise, et il comprit qu'il en avait trop dit ; Neji n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Lee prit une grande inspiration.

-Il–il m'a promis que si l'opération échouait, il mourrait avec moi.

Le choc passa sur le visage de Neji, puis la douleur, puis la colère.

-Il a dit _quoi_?  
-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, parce que ça n'échouera pas, ajouta précipitamment Lee. J'en suis sûr. C'était.. C'était juste..

Neji se leva d'un coup.

-Il va se suicider si l'opération échoue? C'est de la démence! Et tu es d'accord avec ça? Tu trouves ça _beau_?

Lee grimaça. Il avait fait une erreur, une terrible erreur. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, mais c'était trop tard, et il ne pouvait pas réparer les dommages.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Neji.  
-Alors explique-moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille? Parce qu'il a un sens tordu de l'honneur?  
-Non. Ce.. ce n'est pas ça. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais il a dit.. il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Il a besoin de moi.  
-Tu es sérieux?  
-Oui.  
-C'est pathétique.

Les mots pleuvaient sur le cœur de Lee comme des gouttes d'acide.

-Non, ce n'est pas pathétique! Comment peux-tu dire ça?  
-Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est dégoûtant? La manière dont il s'accroche à toi? Un adulte tellement vide et faible qu'il ne peut même pas imaginer sa vie sans–

Lee se leva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur dans son dos. Il envoya un poing qui finit sa course dans la mâchoire de Neji. Neji vola à travers la pièce, heurta le mur et s'effondra. Lee le surplombait, le souffle court. Ses muscles meurtris le brûlaient comme des flammes, mais il le remarqua à peine.

-Comment oses-tu l'insulter comme ça? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre le lien qu'il y a entre nous?

Neji leva les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure saignait.

-Oh, je comprends.

Sa voix devint dangereusement froide. Lentement, il se releva et essuya sa bouche ensanglantée du dos de la main.

-Je comprends parfaitement bien. Tu crois que je suis idiot?  
-J–je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Depuis combien de temps il te fait le cul?

Lee recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

-Qu–quoi?  
-N'essaie même pas de le nier. Je le vois à chaque fois que tu es avec lui. Les regards que vous échangez.. et toutes ces étreintes et ces contacts.. est-ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait, d'être obligé de voir ça tout le temps? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. J'ai toujours que tu étais son préféré. Il ne prend même pas la peine de le cacher. C'est comme ça que tu le rembourses pour toute cette attention spéciale qu'il te porte?  
-Il ne m'a jamais touché!

Les yeux de Lee se remplirent de larmes. Comment les choses avaient pris cette tournure aussi rapidement?

-Tu te trompes là-dessus, Neji. Ce n'est.. Ce n'est pas..  
-Quand est-ce qu'il t'a promis de mourir avec toi? Quand tu le suçais? Après qu'il ait juté en toi? Il ne peut pas vivre sans son petit jouet sexuel pour lui tenir chaud..

Aveuglé par la rage, par les larmes, Lee se jeta sur Neji et lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing, le projetant de nouveau à terre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne défendait pas?

-Ne dis rien de plus, dit Lee, la voix tremblante. Je te préviens. Je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter davantage.

Neji était étendu par terre, haletant. Il cracha du sang, regarda dans le vide, sans rien dire.

Lee serra la mâchoire et les poings. Des décharges brûlantes de douleur lui lacéraient la colonne vertébrale.. puis une douleur atroce le traversa tout le corps. Il lâcha un cri et s'effondra.

-Lee!

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais une autre décharge de douleur le traversa de part en part. Il fut pris de vertiges, et un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux. Quand il revint à lui, des bras l'entouraient, le serraient.

-Neji?

Il essaya de s'asseoir et sursauta.

-N'essaie pas de bouger, chuchota Neji. Imbécile. M'attaquer dans ton état..  
-Tu te trompes sur Gai-sensei, Neji, chuchota Lee, une autre larme coulant de son œil. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il..  
-Peu importe. Il faut que tu te remettes au lit.  
-Je vais bien! lâcha Lee.

Il essaya de se relever. Un autre spasme dans son dos le secoua, et il cria. Un voile rouge de douleur passa devant ses yeux, et les ténèbres l'engloutirent à nouveau.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit. Quelqu'un avait remonté les couvertures sur lui. La petite pierre sculptée était posée sur sa table de chevet.. mais Neji n'était plus là.

* * *

Gai était dans la rue, il se rendait à son appartement, le cœur lourd, serrant dans sa main les instructions de la mission. Il se figea en voyant une silhouette familière dans la rue, en face de lui.

-Neji.. que..

Neji le fixait, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-C'est vrai?

Gai se raidit. Est-ce que Lee lui avait dit? Non.. il ne l'aurait pas dit. Si?

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?  
-Vous savez de quoi je parle. Du pacte de mort que vous avez fait avec Lee.

Gai prit une profonde inspiration.

-Écoute.. Neji, je..  
-Est-ce qu'on ne vous suffit pas? demanda-il hâtivement. Est-ce que Tenten et moi, on ne représente rien pour vous?  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Je tiens à vous. Vous êtes chers à mes yeux.  
-Alors pourquoi? dit Neji, les poings serrés. _Pourquoi_ , Gai?

Gai baissa la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux.

-Je sais que c'est injuste pour vous. Je tiens à vous, Neji. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je vous aime, toi et Tenten..  
-Arrêtez. Si vous nous aimiez, vous ne feriez pas ça. Le seul à qui vous avez toujours tenu, c'est lui. Vous pensez à nous après coup.  
-C'est complètement faux. Si je pensais être _capable_ de continuer à vous enseigner après l'avoir perdu, je le ferais. Mais si Lee meurt, alors quelque chose en moi – quelque chose qui me permet d'être qui je suis – se brisera.  
-Donc si ça arrive, vous allez juste.. abandonner?  
-Ce n'est pas une question d'abandonner, soupira-il. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. Mais Lee et moi.. Je l'aime, mais c'est bien plus que ça. Nous sommes liés. Je suis lié à lui.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Je ne comprends pas bien moi-même. Je le _sais_ simplement. S'il meurt, je n'aurais même pas besoin de me tuer. Mon corps.. s'arrêtera, tout simplement. Sans lui, je mourrais, aussi sûrement que mon cœur s'arracherait de mon torse.  
-C'est de la folie.  
-Néanmoins, c'est la vérité. Tu le vois, non? Regarde-moi avec ton Byakugan si tu veux, si ça peut t'aider à comprendre ce que je dis.

Neji le fixa un long moment. Puis il détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée.

-Quand Lee me l'a dit, dit-il doucement, j'étais en colère. J'étais.. furieux. Furieux que vous m'abandonniez comme ça, et qu'il le cautionne. Je lui ai dit des choses. Des choses terribles, cruelles. Je voulais lui faire mal, et je l'ai fait.  
-Je t'en prie, ne lui en veux pas pour ça, Neji. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Si tu dois détester quelqu'un, déteste-moi.

Neji fixa ses mains, puis serra les poings.

-Vous savez ce qu'il ressent pour vous, pas vrai?

Le cœur de Gai s'accéléra.

-Oui, dit-il après un instant.  
-Est-ce que vous avez couché avec lui?

Le dos de Gai se raidit.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu penses que je suis un monstre? C'est un enfant, et mon élève, qui plus est. Jamais je me servirais de lui de cette manière. Profiter de son innocence et de sa confiance serait la chose la plus monstrueuse, la plus perverse, la plus répugnante..  
-Il serait d'accord.

Gai bégaya et rougit.

-Ce n'est pas la question! Il–pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça d'abord?!  
-Ça fait un moment que je le sais. Et j'ai utilisé ces sentiments contre lui. Pour le briser.

Neji resta silencieux un moment, le regard dans le vide.

-Je me fiche de la plupart des gens. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être cruel ou gentil avec eux. Je me contente de les ignorer. Ce sont ceux qui me touchent – ceux qui me font ressentir quelque chose – à qui j'ai toujours envie de faire du mal. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur moi? Que je suis juste une mauvaise personne? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que les gens me quittent?  
-Neji.. tu..  
-J'ai déjà perdu un père. Je sais maintenant que c'était son choix de mourir – qu'il l'a fait pour son frère. Pour l'amour. Au début, j'étais content qu'il n'ait pas été tué, comme je l'avais toujours cru, mais.. s'il a choisi de mourir, ça veut dire qu'il a choisi de me quitter. Je n'étais pas une bonne raison pour lui de rester. Et maintenant, si Lee meurt, je vous perdrai aussi.

Il regardait la rue.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer. Je le sais. Mais.. si vous ne voulez pas rester pour moi, est-ce que vous pouvez rester pour elle?  
-Neji, viens là.

Neji ne bougea pas, alors Gai alla vers lui. Il enveloppa Neji de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Neji se raidit, mais il se le repoussa pas. Habituellement, il fuyait le contact. Gai avait appris assez tôt qu'il ne tolèrerait pas d'être pris dans les bras, et le simple fait de lui tapoter l'épaule le crispait. C'était une première.

-Personne ne va te quitter, dit doucement Gai. Je ne mourrai pas. Et Lee non plus. L'opération va réussir, et nous pourrons à nouveau être une équipe. Une famille. Tout ira bien.

Neji posa son front contre l'épaule de Gai.

-C'est une promesse que vous ne pouvez pas faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la traduction du huitième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre comporte du contenu à caractère sexuel. Rien de très explicite, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prévienne quand même mes lecteurs.

* * *

Gai entra dans la chambre de Lee et le trouva assis au lit, à regarder la fenêtre. Quand Gai s'approcha, Lee tourna la tête vers lui.

-Gai-sensei..  
-Bonjour, Lee.

Gai s'approcha et regarda de près le visage de Lee. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Lee baissa les yeux et les frotta d'une main.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai sûrement une mine affreuse. Je viens.. de me disputer avec Neji. Excusez-moi, Gai-sensei. J–je lui ai dit. Je lui ai parlé de votre promesse. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais..  
-Je sais. Je lui ai parlé.  
-Vraiment?

Gai acquiesça.

-Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Je pense qu'il a compris.  
-J'ai tout gâché en lui en parlant. Maintenant il me hait.  
-Non. Ce n'est pas après toi qu'il en a.

Gai s'interrompit un instant.

-Lee, je.. il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tsunade-sama m'a assigné une mission aujourd'hui. Si j'y vais, je ne pourrai sûrement pas rentrer avant quelques jours.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Ça veut dire que..

Gai hocha la tête.

La peur passa dans les yeux de Lee, et aussitôt, Gai sût qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Il ne pourrait pas laisser Lee seul. Il prit la main de Lee et la serra.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais refuser la mission.  
-Est-ce que c'est urgent?

Gai hésita.

-C'est urgent, pas vrai? Tsunade est au courant de notre.. notre situation. Elle ne vous l'aurait pas demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était disponible.  
-Tu la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, Lee. Je vais rester.

Lee prit une grande et lente inspiration.

-Vous avez déjà pris tellement de temps sur vos missions pour vous occuper de moi. Je ne peux pas vous demander de compromettre votre devoir envers le village pour moi. S'il vous plaît.. allez-y.

Il leva les yeux en faisant un sourire forcé.

-Ça ira pour moi. L'opération sera un succès. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Donc je n'ai pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, pas vrai?  
-Oui.. mais quand même..

Gai regarda Lee. Malgré ses paroles courageuses, il tremblait, et des larmes brillaient aux coins de ses grands yeux sombres.

-Oh, Lee. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas te laisser.  
-Simplement, revenez sain et sauf. Je veux vous voir si– quand je me réveillerai.

-Tu me reverras, dit Gai en touchant du bout des doigts la joue lisse et douce de Lee. Je te le jure.

* * *

Lee fut silencieux, replié sur lui-même, tout la journée. Ses sourires étaient forcés, son visage était pâle. Vers 22h00, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Lee grimpa au lit, et Gai tira les couvertures sur lui.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles? demanda-il doucement. Quoi que ce soit dont tu aies besoin?

Lee leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous serez là cette nuit, non?  
-Oui. Je pars tôt dans la matinée.  
-Alors.. est-ce que je peux passer la nuit dans vos bras?

Le cœur de Gai s'accéléra.

-S'il vous plaît, murmura Lee. Je veux juste que vous me preniez dans vos bras. C'est tout.

Gai prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

-Très bien.

Il hésita, puis grimpa au lit, se glissa sous les couvertures et enveloppa son élève dans ses bras. Avec tout le poids qu'il avait perdu depuis sa blessure, Lee semblait petit et fragile dans ses bras – trop petit, semblait-il, pour abriter un esprit aussi puissant, un cœur si courageux.

Pendant un moment, Lee s'accrocha à lui en silence, le visage enfoui contre le torse de Gai, et les doigts de Gai couraient dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux. Puis Lee murmura: "Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi, Gai-sensei?"

-Oui. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux.

Un long silence. Puis – tellement bas que c'en était presque inaudible – Lee murmura: "Embrassez-moi."

Le rythme cardiaque de Gai atteint un pic. Il savait qu'il avait bien entendu, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander: "Qu–quoi, Lee?

-Je n'ai jamais été embrassé, mrumura Lee. Si..

Il déglutit.

-Si en _définitive_ je meurs..  
-Tu ne mourras pas.  
-Je sais. Mais juste au cas où. Je voudrais savoir ce que ça fait. S'il vous plaît. Juste un baiser.

Gai prit lentement une profonde inspiration. Ça ne devrait pas le surprendre. Il savait, maintenant – pourquoi Lee avait été si réticent de se déshabiller devant lui, pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière quand Gai lui avait touché le ventre. Peut-être qu'une part de lui le savait depuis un moment. Pourtant..

-Tu es sûr que tu veux ça, de moi?  
-Je suis sûr, dit-il en croisant le regard de Gai. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part. Je sais que je suis trop jeune, et que vous n'êtes pas censé faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais–

Sa voix se cassa et vacilla.

-Il se peut que je n'en aie plus jamais l'occasion.

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et coulèrent.

-S'il vous plaît.  
-Très bien, murmura-Gai. Si c'est ce vraiment ce que tu veux, alors.. je te donnerai ton premier baiser.

Il déglutit, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Puis, lentement, il prit en coupe le visage de Lee. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes de Lee tandis qu'il étudiait ses traits familiers qu'il aimait tant: les grands yeux sombres, les longs cils et les sourcils broussailleux. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres. En retenant son souffle, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche celle de Lee.

Ses lèvres..

Ses lèvres étaient si douces.

Cette pensée surgit dans sa tête avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir, ou s'il avait eu la moindre attendre. Mais ça le prit par surprise. C'était si– pur. Si doux. Si étrangement naturel. Le reste du monde s'effondra, et il n'y eut que la douce pression des lèvres de velours de Lee contre les siennes.

Finalement, Gai se retira. Lee resta là, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Un instant après, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Son regard était doux, rêveur, égaré.

-Merci, murmura Lee.  
-De rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Lee leva les yeux vers lui, le regard incertain.

-Est-ce que je vous dégoûte, pour vous avoir demandé ça?  
-Non.

Un petit frisson parcourut le corps de Lee.

-Gai-sensei.. je..

Sa voix trembla. Puis les mots explosèrent hors de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait plus les retenir.

-Je suis amoureux de vous. Je n'y peux rien. Je.. je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de vous le dire, mais.. Je ne pourrai pas affronter cette opération sans vous le dire avant. Pardonnez-moi. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Je sais que vous êtes mon professeur et que vous avez le double de mon âge, et que c'est très très mal que je ressente ça, mais..

Gai posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lee.

-Ne t'excuse pas, chuchota Gai. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Lee laissa échapper à peine un souffle.

-Dans ce cas.. q–qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi?

Gai hésita, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Une nouvelle fois, il ressentit cette impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre immense, ce sentiment que le moindre faux mouvement – un mauvais mot – les précipiterait tous les deux dans le vide.

-Lee.. Je.. Tu as treize ans. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça, peu importe ce que je ressens,

Lee baissa les yeux.

-Regarde-moi.

Lee leva les yeux vers lui, et Gai posa une main sur sa joue.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.  
-Mais il y a différentes façons d'aimer. Comment vous m'aimez?  
-Je ne sais pas, dit doucement Gai. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi étaient simples. De la chaleur, de la tendresse. Mais maintenant..

Son pouce toucha le coin des lèvres de Lee. Lee écarquilla les yeux. Il fixa Gai, parfaitement immobile, alors que Gai traçait le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Sous le contact de ce pouce calleux, c'était si doux, si lisse, comme un pétale.

-Je ne comprends pas toujours les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, murmura-il. Parfois j'ai peur de ces sentiments. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu es si cher à mes yeux. J'ai tellement peur de.. tout gâcher, d'une certaine manière.  
-Gai-sensei..

Lee le serra plus fort contre lui. Gai sentait le cœur de son élève battre avec force et rapidité contre sa poitrine.

-Jamais vous ne pourrez me faire de mal.

Gai aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà fait du mal à Lee. C'était à cause de lui que Lee devait affronter cette dangereuse opération. Il avait suivi ce que Gai lui avait enseigné. Il n'avait pas abandonné, même en se retrouvant face à un adversaire dix fois plus fort que lui, un adversaire avec un esprit dangereusement instable. Il avait fait confiance à Gai.. et voilà le résultat.

Mais même maintenant, Lee ne rejetait pas la faute sur Gai d'être dans cette situation. Il se jetait la faute sur lui-même.. parce que dans la tête de Lee, Gai ne pouvait pas se tromper. Savoir à quel point Lee lui faisait confiance avait inspiré Gai à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur – à devenir l'homme qu'il voyait dans le reflet de ces grands yeux qui l'adoraient – mais Gai n'avait jamais eut autant de pouvoir sur le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça l'effrayait de savoir à quel point il pouvait facilement faire du mal à Lee. Mais c'était une responsabilité à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais renoncer, parce que Lee avait besoin de Lee.. et, il avait fini par réaliser, qu'il avait besoin de Lee.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front de Lee. Lee ferma les yeux, et Gai embrassa ses paupières – celle de droite, puis celle de gauche. Lee laissa échapper un léger son de plaisir du sa gorge, alors Gai embrassa encore ses paupières, et encore, allant et venant de l'une à l'autre, sentant les petits mouvements des yeux de Lee sous ces délicats voiles de char. Lee haletait, les yeux toujours fermés. Sa tête partit en arrière, révélant sa gorge. Dans la lueur de la lune, la peau tendre avait l'air aussi lisse et blanche que l'ivoire. Il gémit, émettant un petit son affamé. Son cœur battait tellement vite – Gai le sentait tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique.

Gai se figea quand il réalisa que Lee était excité. Il sentait la bosse dans le bas de pyjama de son élève, qui se pressait contre sa hanche alors que Lee se lovait tout contre lui.

Un tremblement secoua le corps de Lee.

-Gai-sensei..

La main de Lee se glissa dans les cheveux de Gai. Il grimpa sur Gai et resta là un instant, à cheval sur lui, un bras passé autour de la nuque de son sensei, son visage enfoui dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Gai. Puis, lentement, il commença à se frotter contre lui.

Gai déglutit. Il resta immobile, figé, tandis que ces hanches minces allaient et venaient, allaient et venaient, ondulant contre son corps.

Il ne devait pas laisser ça continuer – il le savait – mais repousser Lee, à ce moment précis, lui aurait demandé bien plus de force qu'il n'avait. _Seigneur, pardonnez-moi_ , pensa-il.

Lee gémit tout en continuant de frotter son érection contre le ventre de Gai. Même à travers le coton léger de leurs pyjamas, Gai sentait cette chair chaude et durcie faire des allers-retours glissants contre son abdomen. Puis tout le corps de Lee se raidit, et il laissa échapper un petit cri. Puis il se détendit mollement, le torse gonflant sous sa respiration, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Gai. Gai resta là, sans bouger, en silence, l'esprit tourbillonnant, le cœur battant avec force contre son torse comme s'il recevait des coups de poing.

Puis la voix de Lee brisa le silence, douce, incertaine.

-S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose, Gai-sensei.  
-Lee, je..

Sa tête était vide, sa bouche sèche. Il voulait parler à Lee de ce qui venait juste de se passer, lui demander, mais dire _Est-ce que tu viens de jouir?_ aurait paru.. incroyablement crasse, tout du moins. Et de toute manière, il y avait toujours l'ombre d'un doute dans sa tête. Au lieu de quoi, il marmonna: "Tu veux des vêtements propres?"

-Je, euh.. Je crois.

Quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose pour occuper ses mains et son esprit un moment – c'était bien. Il se leva, fouilla dans l'armoire et sortit un des pyjamas de rechange de Lee. Il le tendit à Lee sans le regarder, et attendit, le dos tourné, pendant que Lee se changeait. Quand Gai se tourna finalement face à lui, Lee était assis au bord du lit, la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées, les mains crispées entre ses genoux.

-Lee..  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dit Lee sans lever les yeux vers lui. Je suis désolé. J'étais censé demander juste un baiser. C'était tout. Mais.. être si proche de vous, j'ai juste.. j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je..

Gai posa le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche de Lee, le réduisant au silence.

-Tout va bein, dit-il, en essayant de garder un ton calme et gentil, malgré son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser les choses aller si loin. Techniquement parlant, il n'avait pas touché Lee d'une manière inappropriée. Il est était juste resté allongé, et – pour le dire de la manière la plus directe, la moins romantique – s'était laisser utilisé comme une aide masturbatoire. Mais même comme ça, une part de lui avait l'impression qu'il avait aggressé sexuellement son élève.

Gai repoussa ses sentiments de culpabilité et de confusion. En cet instant, paniquer et prendre la fuite serait la pire des choses à faire envers Lee. On s'inquiètera des répercutions éthiques plus tard, pensa-il. En cet instant, Lee avait besoin de réconfort ; Lee avait besoin de totue son attention. Gai se calma, il sentit la force resurgir en lui depuis le fin fond de son corps.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit?  
-Prenez-moi dans vos bras.

Alors il s'exécuta.

Après un moment, il remarqua que les paupières de Lee se fermaient.

-Dors, dit-il. Tu auras besoin de toute ta force demain.  
-Je.. mais.. c'est peut-être ma dernière nuit avec vous. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, mais..  
-Nous nous reverrons, dit doucement Gai. Dors, cher Lee.

Gai le serra contre lui et il sentit la respiration de Lee ralentir à mesure qu'il s'endormait.

Gai ne dormit pas. Il resta éveillé, sentant le souffle et les battements de cœur de Lee. Sa vie. Comme c'était merveilleux de tenir dans ses bras son corps chaud endormi, de regarder ses yeux bouger en petits mouvements spasmodiques sous ses paupières et savoir qu'il rêvait. Quel miracle c'était d'être juste en vie. Cette précieuse personne dans ses bras était unique, irremplaçable. Quand il quitterait ce monde, il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre comme lui.

Une vision apparut dans sa tête: Lee, froid et mort dans un cercueil, les mains croisées sur son torse, voué à ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux, ni sourire, ni rire. La poitrine de Gai se serra. Était-ce une bonne chose, d'encourager Lee à faire l'opération?

Il n'était pas trop tard. Il pouvait dire à Lee de ne pas passer par là, et Lee l'écouterai. De cette manière, il pouvait le garder en vie, sain et sauf. Mais il savait que ça serait un acte impardonnable tant c'était égoïste. Lee ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux sans son rêve. Il méritait cette occasion.. peu importe à quel point la possibilité de le perdre pouvait être douloureuse.

Alors Gai le serra contre lui, embrassa son front, des joues, ses paupières, essayant de graver chaque souvenir et chaque sensation dans son cœur. Puis – quand la douce lumière de l'aube s'infiltra par la fenêtre, il desserra doucement son étreinte de Lee et sortit du lit.

Il se doucha, s'habilla, prit rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Il voulait voir les yeux de Lee une dernière fois avant de partir.. mais il savait que ça rendrait les choses plus difficile pour eux deux. Le réveiller pour lui dire au revoir insinuait que _c'était_ un au revoir, et Gai se refusait à croire ça. Il _reverrait_ Lee. Il avait assuré à Lee que l'opération réussirait. S'il se permettait de penser le contraire, même l'espace d'un instant, ça faisait de lui un menteur.

Pourtant.. ça ne lui plaisait pas de partir simplement sans rien dire.

Gai arracha une feuille d'un calepin et commença à écrire.

 _Lee,_

 _Je dois partir maintenant, mais on se reverra très bientôt. Ne doute pas de ça un seul instant. Souviens-toi de ma promesse, et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne serons pas séparés bien longtemps.. et peu importe où je suis, je suis avec toi dans mon cœur._

Gai s'interrompit. Devait-il dire quelque chose sur ce qui c'était passé cette nuit? Non. Mieux valait éviter.

Il laissa la note sur l'oreiller à côté de Lee. Puis, silencieusement, il sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Honnêtement, j'avais prévu qu'ils se fassent juste un baiser. Vu l'âge de Lee, je voulais rester à l'écart de quoi que ce soit qui soit sexuel et flagrant. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire la scène et ils ne voulaient pas se comporter sagement. C'est soit un signe d'inspiration soit un signe de folie quand on n'arrive pas à contrôler ses personnages, eh. Donc, ouais.. je me sens comme quelqu'un de pervers maintenant. -_-'

* * *

Note du traducteur: j'ai aussi traduit la note de l'auteur ci-dessus juste parce que j'avoue que ça m'a fait rire quand je l'ai lue ^^"


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la traduction du neuvième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lee se réveilla et sut aussitôt que Gai était déjà parti. Il ressentait l'absence de son sensei comme un vide en lui, une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient doucement en tête. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Est-ce que tout ça s'était vraiment passé?

Lee s'assit lentement et remarqua la note sur l'autre oreiller. Il la prit et la lut, puis pressa la feuille contre son cœur. _Gai-sensei.._

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lee se força à reposer la note. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour ; le jour de son opération. Il devait être prêt. Lee sortit du lit, prit sa béquille et boita jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il se déshabilla pour se doucher. Quand l'eau chaude coula dans son dos, ses pensées dérivèrent à la nuit dernière.

Il se souvint des lèvres de Gai sur les siennes, chaudes et douces.. ces baisers sur ces paupières, chacune semblable à une explosion de lumière dans sa tête. Il avait ressenti ces baisers dans tout son corps – un picotement sur sa peau, suivie d'une pression grandissant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la contenir – jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche ou qu'il explose.

À présent qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait fait à Gai, Lee sentit brûler de honte. Il avait agi comme un chien en chaleur. Il avait su, même à ce moment-là, qu'il le regretterai.. mais pourtant, il n'avait pas été capable de s'arrêter.

Cette nuit avait peut-être leur dernière nuit ensemble. Même s'il essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, ses pensées ne cessaient de prendre cette tournure. Leur dernière nuit. Il avait voulu qu'elle soit pure et douce, et il l'avait gâchée.

-Pourquoi? chuchota Lee dans le silence.

Il ne savait pas s'il parlait à Dieu ou à lui-même.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je ressente ça?

Ça n'avait pas été comme ça au début. Quand il avait rencontré Gai pour la première fois, le lien entre eux avait été sain et simple, mais non moins puissant. Puis, sans même le réaliser au début, il avait commencé à prêter attention à certaines choses concernant son professeur – ses mains, par exemple. À quel point elles étaient grandes, à quel point elles étaient fortes, et à quel point elles étaient étrangement.. belles. Et les rêves étaient arrivés. Des rêves étranges, excitants, qui emplissaient le cœur de Lee de confusion.

Pendant un long moment, il avait essayé de le lier, mais il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Cela faisait à présent un an que Lee était éperdument, follement, désespérément amoureux de Gai. Il avait passé d'innombrables nuits à fantasmer sur ces mains sur son corps, sur ces lèvres sur les siennes, tout en repoussant et en cachant ces sentiments le jour.. et cette nuit, ces sentiments étaient remontés à la surface d'un coup et l'avaient submergé. Être dans les bras de son sensei, à boire ses baisers, ça l'avait rendu presque fou de désir. Son cœur et son corps avaient prit le contrôle sur son esprit.

À présent, il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.. et il était terrifié. Comment est-ce que les choses pourraient rester comme elles l'étaient entre eux? Est-ce qu'il avait détruit à jamais leur précieux lien?

Lee posa sa tête contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Il ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent de ses joues, silencieusement, sans s'arrêter.

* * *

-Tu es prêt, Lee?

Lee s'allongea sur le ventre sur la table d'opération, le haut dénudé, recouvert depuis la taille par une fine couverture. Tsunade le surplombait, portant un masque chirurgical et des gants. Deux guérisseurs – des assistants – se tenaient non loin, portant aussi un masque et des gants.

-Oui, dit Lee avec un sourire forcé. Je suis prêt.  
-Bien. Allons-y, dit-elle en posant une main sur son front. Tu vas te sentir fatigué dans un instant.

Assez tôt, une sensation de somnolence le parcourut. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, puis se fermèrent. La peur le traversa comme un pieu. _Je ne me réveillerai peut-être pas._

Non, pensa-il. Il ne devait pas penser ça. Il _allait_ se réveiller. Il devait y croire.

Mais il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme disaient les gens quand ils parlaient de l'instant final, froid, avant la mort.

L'orphelinat, avec ses lits tordus qui sentaient les boules à mites et la poussière. Le jogging autour de l'Académie. Lui, debout devant la classe et espérant désespérément que cette fois, il pourrait faire un clone – juste un clone. Les voix des autres enfants qui s'élevaient en un chœur moqueur, chantant: "Perdant au sang chaud!". Puis Gai-sensei, comme une soudaine explosion chaude de lumière dans la noirceur de son monde – le regard bienveillant, le sourire rassurant, et ces mains pleines de chaleur, l'entourant et l'enveloppant d'amour. Neji, le surplombant, les bras croisés sur son torse pendant que la voix de Tenten disait: "Lee, combien de fois est-ce que tu vas t'infliger ça?". L'Examen des Chunin, Gaara, la douleur lancinante quand le sable lui avait broyé la moitié du corps.. le réveil à l'hôpital, Gai-sensei à ses côtés.. les bras puissants de Gai-sensei autour de lui, sa voix dans l'oreille de Lee, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour..

 _Gai-sensei, je suis tellement désolé. Je voulais faire mieux. Je ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça.. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal.. Gai-sensei.._

L'espace d'un instant, il vit le visage de Gai dans sa tête, et une voix pleine de gentillesse murmurait dans sa tête: "Tout va bien, Lee."

Puis il n'y eut que les ténèbres.

* * *

Gai déambulait à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Konoha. Il venait juste de vérifier l'état de Neji, qui était dans un état stable, même s'il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Il avait subi de graves blessures. Tout comme, lui avait-on dit, Choji. Même le chien ninja de Kiba, Akamaru, avait été grièvement blessé.

Les blessures de Lee étaient mineures, lui avaient assuré les med-ninja – un miracle, étant donné qu'il avait accouru pour se battre à peine quelques _jours_ après son opération. Gai savait manqué de s'évanouir lorsqu'il était rentré de sa mission et qu'il avait appris que l'opération de Lee s'était bien passée, pour ensuite trouver un lit d'hôpital vide et une bouteille de sake manquante.

 _Seul Lee_ , pensa-il, puis secoua la tête. Personne d'autre n'aurait été assez courageux ou assez fou pour aller se battre dans un état pareil. Tout compte fait, Lee avait réussi à s'en sortir face à son adversaire. Gai se laissa aller à éprouver de la fierté.

Il atteignit la chambre d'hôpital de Lee et s'arrêta un instant à l'extérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il essuya ses paumes de mains moites sur sa combinaison. Il n'avait pas vu Lee depuis la nuit qui précédait l'opération. La nuit où ils..

Gai repoussa cette pensée, prit une grand inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

Lee était allongé au lit, dans des vêtements d'hôpital. Quand Gai entra, il se redressa, et écarquilla les yeux.

Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Gai se tenait debout, la bouche sèche, à fixer Lee, et Lee le fixait.

Gai avait appris que Lee allait bien. Mais en le voyant là, sain et sauf, son cœur fondit de soulagement, de gratitude et d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifier. Il ne décrocha pas son élève du regard, effrayé à l'idée de bouger, effrayé à l'idée de respirer, effrayé même à l'idée de cligner des yeux, la peur lui faisait briser ce moment, qui se révèlerait n'être qu'un rêve. Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, brisant de silence.

-Lee..  
-Bonjour, Gai-sensei, dit doucement Lee.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore un moment. Puis Gai dit dans un souffle: "Tu–tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'hôpital aussi tôt après ton opération. Tu aurais pu être grièvement blessé.

Lee sursauta et baissa les yeux. Ses poings étaient crispés sur le draps.

-Gai-sensei..

Sa voix trembla. Il leva de nouveau les yeux, et ils brillaient de larmes. Puis il bondit hors du lit et se jeta vers Gai, comme s'il allait lui sauter au cou.

Au lieu de tomber dans les bras de Gai, cependant, il tomba à genoux devant son professeur et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ton front touche le sol. Il tremblait. Gai le regarda, abasourdi.

-Lee–que–  
-Pardonnez-moi, Sensei! Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, mais je ne supportais pas de rester à l'hôpital pendant que les autres se battaient pour leurs vies. Je sais que c'était imprudent. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi.  
-Lève-toi.

Lee hésita, puis se leva lentement. Il se tint face à Gai, les bras le long du corps, le regard au sol. Gai attrapa le menton de Lee, releva son visage pour croiser le regard de son élève. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lee.

-Tu es sain et sauf. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il sourit, ses propres yeux emplis de larmes, et attira Lee contre lui pour une étreinte serrée.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Lee  
-Tu n'as pas à continuer de t'excuser. Je sais que tu essayais seulement de remplir ton devoir de Shinobi.  
-Pas pour ça. Je veux dire.. ce que j'ai fait avant. Lors de cette nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser après votre départ. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous devez penser de moi.

Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Gai.

-Je veux tellement vous plaire, que vous soyez fier de moi. C'est ce que je veux plus que tout au monde. Mais d'une certaine manière, je ne suis jamais à la hauteur. Je fais des erreurs. Des erreurs terribles. Je fais des choses égoïstes qui vous font du mal.  
-Ce n'est pas..  
-C' _est_ vrai. Je suis faible. J'ai essayé de m'ôter la vie. Puis j'ai continué à vous demander de faire des choses qui vous mettaient mal à l'aise, comme.. comme partager mon lit.. et puis j'ai..

Lee serra la combinaison de Gai dans ses mains.

-Vous étiez tellement gentil avec moi cette nuit. Tellement doux. Et je me suis servi de vous.  
-Ce n'était pas comme ça, dit doucement Gai en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lee. Tu avais besoin de te relâcher. Je sais que tu étais accablé, que tu n'avais pas les idées claires. Et je sais que c'était la force de tes sentiments, et non un manque de considération, qui t'a poussé à agir de cette manière. Je me rappelle ce que c'est, d'avoir treize ans – à quel point ces sentiments peuvent être puissants et nouveaux. Je comprends.

Lee secoua la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas à me trouver d'excuse. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était dégoûtant. J'ai dû vous répugner. Vous m'avez tellement donné, et j'ai juste profité de vous et –  
-Lee.

Lee s'interrompit.

Tu mets la barre très haut quand il s'agit de toi, et c'est une bonne chose.. mais tu dois aussi apprendre à te pardonner quand tu fléchis. Tu pardonnes aux autres, mais tu es sans cesse cruel envers toi-même. Tu te tortures avec la culpabilité. Tu dois arrêter, tu comprends? Tout le monde fait des erreurs. C'est pour ça qu'on a des gens à qui l'on tient – des gens qui nous rattrapent quand on tombe.

Lee s'appuya contre lui, ses larmes mouillant la combinaison de Gai.

-Pourtant, on dirait que vous êtes toujours celui qui me rattrape. Et que je suis toujours celui qui tombe. Ça n'a pas l'air très juste vis-à-vis de vous.  
-Je tombais quand je t'ai rencontré. Je tombais depuis un long moment. Tu m'as rattrapé et tu m'as sorti des ténèbres, sans même t'en rendre compte.  
-J–je ne comprends pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Lee. Sache juste que tu m'as donné plus que tu ne pourras jamais t'imaginer. Tu es une source infinie de réconfort et d'inspiration à mes yeux. Tu es ma raison. La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai.

La respiration de Lee s'accéléré.

Les bras de Gai se resserrèrent autour de son élève.

-Rentrons chez nous, Lee, chuchota-il.  
-Oui, Gai-sensei.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard_

-Gai-sensei, vous êtes déjà fatigué?

Gai était appuyé contre un arbre, le souffle court.

-Je dois juste.. reprendre mon souffle.

Il leva les yeux et vit Lee devant lui sur le chemin, courant sur place pendant qu'il l'attendait.

-Va-y. Je te rattraperai.  
-Je ne vous laisse pas derrière moi! Allez! dit Lee en souriant et en lui faisant signe.

Gai soupira. Son âge commençait à se faire ressentir, apparemment.

Il commença à faire son quatre cent cinquante-deuxième tour de jogging, ignorant son point de côté. Ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner depuis le lever du soleil, et Lee gagnait en force.

Ils finirent leurs cinq cents tours et s'avachirent sur les branches d'un chêne.

Gai regarda Lee, qui était affalé sur le dos, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Son visage luisait de sueur dans la lumière faiblissante de l'après-midi. Gai s'imagina embrasser ces lèvres entrouvertes, goûter le sel de cette transpiration. Il détourna le regard.

Depuis peu, ce genre de pensées apparaissaient dans la tête de Gai et le perturbaient fréquemment. Lee avait à présent seize ans – plus vraiment un enfant, mais un jeune homme, et un jeune homme très attirant. Néanmoins, Lee était son élève. Et – rappelait-il à son bon souvenir – amoureux de Sakura.

N'est-ce pas?

Il voyait souvent son esprit divaguer vers cette nuit, la veille de l'opération potentiellement mortelle de Lee – la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Après l'opération, les choses étaient redevenues plus ou moins normales. D'un accord tacite, cette nuit restait leur secret.. et au fil du temps, elle devenait de plus en plus semblable à un rêve, de plus en plus irréelle, dans les souvenirs de Gai, au point au il se demandait parfois si elle avait bien eu lieu. Mais, au plus profond de son cœur, il savait qu'elle avait bel et bien eu lieu.

La voix douce de Lee le sortit de ses pensées.

-Gai-sensei?

Gai tourna la tête vers Lee et le vit assis, en train de le fixer.

-Qu'y a-il, Lee?  
-Pourquoi vous ne me prenez plus dans vos bras?

Le souffle de Gai resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

C'était vrai. Récemment, il s'était montré réticent, presque effrayé, de prendre Lee dans ses bras – effrayé à l'idée de savoir comment son corps pourrait réagir. Il se racla la gorge.

-Et bien, tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu es un Chunin, maintenant, et un puissant ninja. J'ai pensé que peut-être je devrais commencer à te traiter comme un homme.  
-Vous pensez que ce n'est pas viril de se prendre dans les bras?  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, dit-il en s'asseyant et en se grattant la nuque. C'est juste que.. et bien, je n'étais pas sûr que c'était encore quelque chose dont tu avais envie.  
-Mais j'en _ai_ envie. Vos étreintes me manquent.

Gai déglutit, son rythme cardiaque pulsant dans sa gorge. Il sourit, essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

-Dans ce cas.. dit Gai en ouvrant les bras.

Les yeux de Lee s'illuminèrent, et il tomba dans les bras de Gai. Gai le serra fort contre lui. Le parfum sucré-salé de Lee, sa peau et ses cheveux, virent emplir le nez de Gai, lui faisant momentanément tourner la tête. Lee était toujours chaud d'avoir couru, tous les muscles jeunes et fermes sous le tissus doux et élastique de sa combinaison.

Une vision traversa l'esprit de Gai: le corps de Lee, étendu sur un lit, nu, sa douce peau jeune d'un pâle-argenté dans la lueur de la lune..

 _Non, non, non._ Il essaya de repousser cette image, mais elle revenait sans cesse. Sa virilité grandit dans les confins de sa combinaison. Gai ferma les yeux, essayant d'imperméabiliser son esprit au corps chaud qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Lee laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et resserra son étreinte.

-Ça m'avait manqué.  
-Vraiment?

Lee acquiesça en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gai.

-J'ai toujours besoin de vous, vous savez.  
-Tu n'as plus grand-chose à apprendre de moi. Tu n'es plus un enfant qui a besoin qu'on le guide et qu'on le protège. Tu es devenu un ninja très compétent.  
-Merci, dit doucement Lee. Ce que vous me dites signifie beaucoup pour moi. Mais.. même si j'ai grandi, j' _ai_ encore besoin de vous, Gai-sensei. Simplement, d'une manière différente.

Le cœur de Gai dansait la chamade. Il savait que sa seule imagination perverse donnait à ces mots un sens si.. suggestif. Si engageant. Il sentait le souffle de Lee dans son oreille. Il déglutit et trembla, essayant de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. _Oh, Lee.. cher, innocent Lee, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais.._

-Vous êtes toujours la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, Gai-sensei, chuchota Lee.

Gai le serra plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation du corps de Lee contre le sien. Un moment après, il ouvrit les yeux, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lee, l'écartant doucement de lui et le tint à longueur de bras.

-Tu es la personne la plus important à _mes_ yeux également. Et tu le seras toujours. Mais tu ne ressentiras pas toujours la même chose à mon égard, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui aura à tes yeux encore plus de valeur que ton vieux professeur.

Le front de Lee se plissa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?  
-Je veux dire qu'un jour il y aura quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie. Un partenaire. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, elle – ou il – prendra ma place dans ton cœur. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait partie du fait de grandir.

Lee le regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il détourna les yeux. Ses épaules tremblaient.

-Lee? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Rien. Tout va bien.

Lee lui fit un sourire forcé, puis détourna le regard.

-Est-ce que je t'ai mis en colère?

Lee resta silencieux un instant.

-C'est juste que je.. Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je me préoccupe trop de vous? Que je dois grandir et arrêter d'avoir besoin de vous?  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire. C'est juste que –

Il prit une grande inspiration, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de formuler ça.

-Il y a différents types de liens. Et.. il y en a certains qui font naturellement de l'ombre à d'autres. Quand un enfant est très jeune, ses parents sont plus importants que n'importe qui pour lui, mais en grandissant, ça change. Les anciens liens ne disparaissent pas, mais.. enfin tu vous ce que je veux dire.  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas mon parent.  
-C'était juste un exemple. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que ton lien avec moi t'empêche de créer d'autres liens avec les personnes de ton âge. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Sakura-san.  
-Et bien, oui, mais.. nous plutôt des amis à présent.  
-Mais ça pourrait changer. Ou tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Un jour, tu te marieras, Lee. Tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour passer le reste de ta vie seul. Tu vas créer un lien avec ton âme sœur, que ça soit une fille ou un garçon, un lien aussi fort que celui que tu as avec moi.

Lee passa ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés.

-J'ai l'impression que vous me repoussez.  
-Ce n'est pas ça.  
-Vraiment? dit-il en regardant le sol. Vous êtes distant ces temps-ci. Vous ne me touchez plus. Parfois vous ne voulez même plus croiser mon regard. Du coup, je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, si je vous ai déçu d'une certaine manière.  
-Lee, dit Gai en posant un main sur son épaule. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
-Alors quoi? chuchota-il.

Gai hésita.

-Les choses changent. C'est tout.  
-Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous. J'ai peur de vous perdre.  
-Je ferai toujours partie de ta vie, dit Gai en souriant. Je te le promets.

Lee lui rendit son sourire, même si son regard demeura triste et incertain.

* * *

Cette nuit, Gai était allongé, réveillé, à se tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Des images vagabondaient dans sa tête. Il pensa aux lignes droites et nettes du corps musclé et affûté et pourtant encore mince et jeune de Lee, à l'éclat sombre de ses cheveux au soleil, à la forme de sa bouche, au son de la voix de Lee prononçant son nom. Et à ces yeux. Ces grands yeux immenses, si sombres et profonds que Gai pouvait tomber dedans, se noyer dans leurs profondeurs et s'y perdre à jamais..

Son cœur tambourinait. Sa bouche était sèche, ses paumes trempées de sueur, son sexe si dur et engorgé que c'en était presque douloureux.

 _Reprends-toi_ , pensa-il. _Il a seize ans. Seize ans! Et c'est ton élève._

Il sentit la honte monter, brûlante et pesante, le heurtant. Mais ça ne fit pas disparaître son désir. Ses bourses réclamaient d'êtres libérées.

Gai ne se masturbait pas très souvent. Pas parce qu'il trouvait ça mal ou sale, mais parce que le sexe – même tout seul – le mettait personnellement mal à l'aise. Sa sexualité était un vaste terrain inexploré. Il savait depuis son adolescence qu'il était gay, mais il n'avais jamais eu de vraie relation avec personne. Quand il était excité, il passait cette énergie dans l'entraînement – et si ça ne suffisait pas, il se menait lui-même à l'orgasme aussi vite que possible, sous la douche, le plus souvent. Il s'autorisait rarement des fantasmes.

Cependant, maintenant..

Gai grinça des dents. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Vu que ça ne marchait pas, il sortit du lit et fit des pompes pendant un moment, puis des tractions, puis des burpees. Toujours insuffisant. Son sexe était toujours dur et palpitant.

Une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était stupide. Il pouvait satisfaire ce besoin avec un peu de salive dans sa main et quelques frictions. Mais il savait que s'il se touchait, il penserait à Lee. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Et c'était mal – vraiment très mal.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, sortit un kunai du tiroir et l'appuya contre son poignet, concentrant toute son attention sur la douleur. Le sang apparut, épais et sombre, et il serra les dents tout en appuyant plus fort la point du kunai. Petit à petit, son érection se dissipa.

Gai se rinça le poignet et mit un bandage, puis se mit au lit.

Il rêva.

Les images et les sensations s'emparèrent de son cerveau endormi. Une peau chaude et souple s'abandonnant à ses mains ; des petits tétons sensibles se durcissant, obéissant aux caresses qu'il prodiguait du bout des doigts ; des joues rouges et douces, et des lèvres s'ouvrant pour accueillir sa langue. La voix de Lee chuchotant " _Prenez-moi, Gai-sensei. J'ai besoin de vous.._ " Et Gai s'immergeait dans ce corps chaud, mince et étroit.

Il se réveilla dans des draps trempés et collants. Gai fixa les traces de semence sur ses draps, puis les enlevas et les jeta dans le panier à linge. Il s'assit au bord du lit, les doigts dans ses cheveux, les coudes sur ses genoux.

Il se rappelait la déclaration que Lee lui avait faite cette nuit avant l'opération, presque deux ans auparavant. De temps en temps, Gai songeait à demander à Lee s'il ressentait toujours la même chose, mais il avait peur de la réponse. Si Lee répondait que oui, alors quoi? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de relation. Les relations élève-professeur n'étaient pas strictement interdites, si l'élève avait l'âge, mais on les _voyait_ d'un mauvais œil, et à juste titre. Ça laissait beaucoup trop de chances d'abus.

De toute façon, ça datait bien de bien longtemps. Les sentiments de Lee avaient sûrement changé depuis. Il n'était plus un enfant en manque d'assurance, mais un magnifique jeune ninja sûr de lui, l'égal de n'importe quel Chunin du village. Il avait toutes ses chances avec les filles, s'il voulait trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura.. et il y avait aussi quantité de garçons qui accueilleraient avec joie son affection. Pourquoi choisirait-il un homme de quatorze ans son aîné?

Gai prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, et il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il ne _pouvait_ pas avoir de relation avec Lee, et c'était comme ça.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain et resta quarante minutes sous la douche, à laisser l'eau couler sur son dos. Il finit par retourner au lit, mais il ne dormit pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tsunade était assise, les mains croisées sur son bureau, à fixer Gai.

-Vous avez une mine épouvantable.

Gai, assis en face d'elle, haussa les épaules. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air. Il s'était vu dans le miroir ce matin: des yeux rouges cerclés de cernes sombres, une peau d'une teinte trop pâle, des mains qui voulaient trembler. C'était un effort de les garder immobiles.

-Je ne dors pas bien en ce moment.

Il se frotta la joue, sentant une barbe de trois jours lui chatouiller la paume. Il avait aussi oublié de se raser.

-À vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler. J'ai besoin d'aide.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir me voir pour avoir une ordonnance pour des somnifères.  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, ça en fait partie, mais mon véritable problème est.. plus compliqué. Je ne sais pas trop si vous pourrez m'aider, mais il faut que j'essaie _quelque chose_. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je deviens fou.

Tsunade fronça et sourcils et attendit.

Gai prit une grande inspiration, se préparant mentalement.

-Tsunade-sama.. dites-moi si, à tout hasard, il existe un Jutsu qui peu réprimer les désirs sexuel?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Oui, mais le prix à payer pour le sujet est élevé. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça?  
-Je préfèrerais ne pas entrer dans les détails.  
-Si je dois pratiquer ce Jutsu sur vous, je veux savoir pourquoi.

C'est ce que Gai avait craint. Il baissa la tête.

-Récemment, je suis devenu.. sexuellement attiré par un de mes élèves. Un garçon de seize ans.

Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler, et il serra les poings.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que vous voulez sceller votre désir sexuel?  
-Oui.

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

-Une relation avec un élève serait inappropriée, bien entendue, mais tant que vous n'agissez pas selon vos émotions..  
-Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux simplement ignorer. Je fantasme sur lui toutes les nuits. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Maintenant que le barrage avait cédé, les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche, et il réalisa que – malgré sa honte – il éprouvait un immense soulagement de pouvoir enfin en _parler_ à quelqu'un.

-Il m'obsède. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quiconque. Je ne peux même plus le prendre dans mes bras sans penser à.. à..

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes monter.

-Je sais que c'est mal. Je _sais_. Je suis son professeur. J'ai quatorze ans de plus que lui. Pendant des années, il a été comme un fils pour moi, et ça rend les choses encore pires. J'ai l'impression de désirer mon propre enfant. Peu importe combien de fois je me répète que c'est pervers, que c'est mal, que c'est répugnant, ça ne change rien. Les sentiments sont toujours là. Je continue de demander à Dieu d'enlever ça, mais Il ne veut pas. Je –

La voix de Gai trembla et se brisa, et un sanglot rauque et grave s'échappa de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.  
-Je vois.

Le ton de sa voix était doux, calme. Il n'entendit pas de jugement dans cette voix. Même si c'était peut-être juste une impression, il y avait même une pointe de compassion.

Gai leva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il eut réussi à se reprendre, il continua.

-Je me suis éloigné de lui, physiquement et émotionnellement, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour gérer tout ça. Mais maintenant il est embrouillé et ça lui fait mal parce qu'il pense qu'il m'a déplu. Il ne comprend pas, et je ne peux pas lui donner la véritable raison. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.

Tsunade se recula jusqu'à poser son dos contre le dossier de la chaise et tapota son bureau des ongles, l'air pensif.

-Si vous êtes sûr de ça, je peux pratiquer le Jutsu et sceller votre désir. Je vous préviens: pas seulement votre désir pour ce garçon – car tant que le sceau sera là, vous serez incapable d'être sexuellement stimulé, peu importe comment. Est-ce que ça vous va?  
-C'est parfait.

Il pouvait vivre sans se masturber, ce qui était de toute façon la plus grande partie de sa vie sexuelle. Préserver son lien avec Lee était bien plus important pour lui.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous que le Jutsu tiendra?  
-En principe, quelques années. Mais je vous préviens, cette technique endommage le corps du sujet. Elle peut même raccourcir votre espérance de vie. Réfléchissez bien et longuement avant de vous embarquer là-dedans.  
-Je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Vous en êtes sûr? Peut-être qu'il y a une autre option à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé. Est-ce que vous êtes souvent attiré par des garçons de son âge?  
-N–non. Je n'ai jamais.. J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes, mais dans le passé, c'était toujours des hommes de mon âge.

En particulier un homme. Bien entendu, ses sentiments envers son rival s'étaient changés en amitié au fil des années.. et même à leur apogée, ces sentiments n'avaient été qu'une légère flammèche de bougie comparés à l'incendie brûlant qu'il éprouvait pour Lee.

-Est-ce que je suis un pédophile? lâcha-il soudainement, exprimant à haute voix la peur qui le tourmentait depuis des mois.  
-J'en doute. Il a seize ans – pas vraiment un enfant. Et vous avez dit vous-mêmes que c'est la première fois que vous êtes attiré par un jeune garçon.  
-Mais pourtant.. si les gens savaient, ils pourraient penser que..

Elle haussa les épaules.

-La société aime coller des étiquettes sur les gens, mais la réalité est souvent bien plus complexe que ça.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

-Cet élève.. avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il éprouve pour vous?  
-Il me voit comme une figure paternelle. Enfin, je crois.  
-Vous croyez?

Il hésita.

-Il y a quelques années, il m'a déclaré qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, bien entendu. J–je sais que ça peut arriver, qu'un enfant de son âge ait un coup de cœur pour son professer préféré, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre depuis. C'était une phase, j'en suis sûr.

Et Gai le voyait souvent avec Sakura ces temps-ci – même s'il disait qu'ils étaient juste amis.

-Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressent, je ne peux pas agir selon mes désirs. Ça ne serait pas bien pour lui, d'avoir sa première relation avec son professeur. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il trouve un égal, quelqu'un de son âge. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive ce qui m'est arrivé.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?  
-Quand j'avais seize ans, je.. il y avait un homme. Un membre Jonin des Anbu, quelqu'un que j'aimais et que j'admirais. Il m'a fait du mal.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Personne qui se trouve parmi _mes_ Anbu, j'espère.  
-Il est mort. Tué lors d'une mission. Je n'aurais même pas dû vous dire ça. Ce n'était pas.. il ne m'a pas forcé, exactement, c'était juste.. peu importe. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Seigneur, il _devait_ être fatigué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de partager ce genre d'informations personnelles avec le Hokage?

-Je ne veux juste jamais que Lee se sente comme ça.  
-Donc _c'est_ bien lui. C'est ce que je pensais.

Gai grimaça. Il n'avait pas voulu lui révéler l'identité de Lee.. elle aurait probablement fini par le deviner, de toute façon.

-Oui. Vous comprenez, dans ce cas, pourquoi je dois faire ça. Je l'aime tellement. Je veux que les choses restent comme elles sont entre nous. Je veux être son professeur et son ami aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin de moi, et je ne peux pas le faire avec ces sentiments au milieu.

Il voulait prendre à nouveau Lee dans ses bras – sentir cette proximité et cette chaleur, sentir ses battements de cœur, sans que vienne l'érection accompagnée de la culpabilité.

Tsunade le regarda de ses yeux ambrés froids.

-C'est votre choix. Vous êtes bien sûr de ça?  
-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut  
-Très bien. Je vais commencer les préparatifs.

Gai souffla doucement.

-Merci. J'apprécie ça plus que je ne le pourrais dire.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Gai se tenait à genoux au centre d'un cercle de symboles marqués au sol dans le bureau de Tsunade, torse nu, les mains collées par terre.

Tsunade dessina un autre symbole d'un doigt trempé d'encre.

-Je devrais peut-être vous expliquer la procédure un peu plus en détail, simplement pour que vous ayez une idée de ce à quoi vous devez vous attendre.

Gai hocha la tête.

-L'excitation sexuelle est le résultat d'un flux complexe de chakra dans le corps. Ça part du cerveau et descend vers les organes internes. Parfois ça passe dans le cœur, parfois dans l'estomac. Parfois ça les contourne et ça va dans les reins. Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une énergie naturelle, plutôt que d'une force extérieure comme une malédiction, un Jutsu de scellement conventionnel ne marchera pas. Je dois effectuer certaines altérations dans votre corps pour rediriger le flux de chakra.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre.  
-On peut résumer à ceci: Je vais devoir graver les marques du sceau directement dans vos organes internes. Un sur votre estomac, un sur chaque rein, et un sur votre cœur.  
-Et vous pouvez faire ça sans m'ouvrir?  
-Oui.. avec un rayon de chakra très fin et très net. Il y a peu de guérisseurs qui peuvent faire ça sans tuer quelqu'un – il faut un contrôle exceptionnel – mais c'est _possible_. Bien entendu, il y a tout de même des risques. Pénétrer les organes internes est dangereux, que ça soit avec du chakra ou une lame. Je vais faire des étapes pour contrôler les saignements internes et minimiser les dommages, bien sûr, mais même avec ça..  
-Le sceau ne vas pas restreindre mon flux de chakra de quelconque manière?  
-Non. Il n'affectera pas vos capacités de combat. Mais ça _sera_ plutôt douloureux. Vous ne pouvez pas y couper. Vous devez rester conscient pour que le Jutsu fasse effet.. et vous devez garder cette posture tout du long. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça?  
-Oui.  
-Bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration, la mâchoire crispée, et se prépara mentalement.

-Détendez-vous, j'ai encore quelques préparatifs à faire.

Elle trempa son doigt dans le pot d'encre et dessina un autre symbole sur le sol.

-Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais est-ce que le garçon sait que vous allez faire ça?  
-Non. Et je préfère qu'il ne le découvre pas. Il se sentirait seulement coupable. Mais c'est un petit sacrifice à faire, si ça me permet de continuer à faire partie de sa vie.  
-Il compte à ce point pour vous?  
-Il est tout pour moi.

Tsunade lui lança un regard étrange. Son lien avec Lee, il le savait, était quelque chose de difficile à comprendre pour les autres. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer?

Il se rappelait quand Lee était plus jeune, comme c'était bon de le tenir dans ses bras – juste de le tenir dans ses bras. Il se rappelait cette tendresse simple, innocente. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait eu besoin de rien de plus. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il touchait Lee, il se sentait à l'étroit dans la partie inférieure de son corps, et un besoin fiévreux s'emparait de lui, embrasant et consumant ses pensées. Le besoin était son ennemi. Il tiraillait son cœur, le tourmentant de honte et le forçait à s'éloigner de Lee. Il l'éloignait de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Il ne voulait plus de ça.

Les mains de Gai s'appuyèrent sur le sol avec plus de force, et un muscle dans sa mâchoire palpita.

-Je suis prêt.  
-Bien, dans ce cas, dit-elle. Allons-y.

* * *

Gai avait été blessé au combat bien des fois. Durant toutes ces années, il s'était cassé quasiment tous les os au moins une fois. Il pensait connaître la douleur. Il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le surprendre.

Il s'était trompé.

Dès que le chakra de Tsunade eut percé son corps, ses muscles se raidirent. La sensation était brûlante, un fil barbelé creusant dans la chair tendre de ses entrailles.. et ça s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Il verrouilla sa mâchoire serrée pour ne pas laisser sortir le cri qui montait dans sa gorge, mais ce fut inutile. Il hurla. Le sang bouillonna dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, et lui coula au coin des lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsunade leva les mains, le souffle court.

-Celui-ci est terminé, dit-elle. Je vais vous laisser un moment pour vous reposer avant de commencer le suivant.  
-Ce n'est pas fini? dit-il d'une voix vacillante.  
-J'ai bien peur que ça prenne encore du temps. Est-ce que vous pouvez tenir?

Gai prit une profonde inspiration, leva les yeux et fit un sourire forcé.

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est rien du tout. Allez-y, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. Finissons-en.

Tsunade posa une main sur son dos, et la douleur recommença.

* * *

La procédure entière prit environ une heure, même si ça sembla bien plus long. Finalement, Tsunade se redressa, s'essuya le front de la manche, et soupira. Elle tendit son t-shirt à Gai, et il l'enfila.

Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu porter autre chose que sa combinaison verte traditionnelle. Il avait presque l'air de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient ébouriffés, sa mâchoire rugueuse de barbe de trois jours, ses yeux voilés d'ombre.

Il lui fit un sourire fatigué.

-Merci, Tsunade-sama.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Rappelez-vous, les effets commenceront à s'estomper dans quelques années. Après ça, si vous voulez rester comme maintenant, je devrai réappliquer les sceaux.

Il grimaça.

-Dans ce cas j'espère que je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je ne veux vraiment pas devoir repasser par là une seconde fois. Mais s'il le faut, je le ferai.

Tsunade le fixa. La plupart des gens à Konoha voyaient Maito Gai comme un imbécile heureux ; bruyant, impétueux et de bonne nature, même si un peu excentrique. Elle se demandait combien de gens avaient vu cette facette-là de lui. Elle se demandait combien avaient pris même la peine de regarder.

* * *

Lee se réveilla et fixa le plafond.

Il y avait environ un an, il avait quitté l'appartement de Gai et emménagé dans un nouvel endroit. Vivre seule n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté pour lui. Il avait vécu seul pendant quelques années avant que Gai ne le fasse venir chez lui.

Pourtant, il avait du mal à s'adapter. Même s'il passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec son sensei, les petits-déjeuners avec Gai lui manquaient, le réconfort de s'endormir en sachant que la personne la plus importante à ses yeux était juste au bout du couloir lui manquait.

Ces quelques précieuses années où il avait vécu avec Gai avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Il supposait que leur séparation était inévitable, pourtant. Dès le départ, le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble avait été inhabituel. Et au et à mesure que Lee grandissait, les gens avaient commencé à parler. Indécent, marmonnaient-ils. Un homme et un adolescent dormant sous le même toit – et tous les deux dans ses combinaisons moulantes! Bien entendu, les rumeurs avaient commencé à se répandre. Lee n'avait pas voulu causer de gêne à Gai.. c'est pourquoi, lorsque Gai lui avait demandé un matin s'il voulait se trouver un appartement à lui, il avait dit oui et avait déménagé quelques semaines après. Son appartement actuel était une grande amélioration, comparé à la chambre exiguë et infestée de cafards dans laquelle il avait vécu lorsqu'il était enfant, mais ce n'était pas un foyer sans Gai.

Lee finit son petit-déjeuner, quitta son appartement et descendit au terrain où lui et Gai se retrouvaient habituellement pour l'entraînement. Son sensei l'attendait.

Lee approcha, se sentant étrangement timide. Gai s'était montré si distant, ces derniers temps. Lee avait peur de l'approcher, peur de se faire à nouveau repousser.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, Gai se tourna vers lui, lui fait un sourire plein de chaleur et attira Lee contre lui pour lui le prendre dans ses bras. Lee eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur s'accéléra. Puis, lentement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Gai et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Bonjour, Gai-sensei.  
-Bonjour, Lee! dit Gai en le serrant un peu plus fort, avant de le relâcher. Tu as bien dormi?  
-Oui.

Quelque chose était différent. Il regarda les yeux de Gai. Ils étaient pleins de chaleur et d'affection, mais pourtant.. il y avait quelque chose hier qui n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Ça le déconcertait.

-J'espère que tu as pris un bon petit-déjeuner. Je pensais que nous pourrions nous rendre aux montagnes aujourd'hui, et faire un peu d'escalade. Nous pourrions nous attacher une main dans le dos, pour plus de challenge. Tu te sens prêt pour ça?  
-Bien sûr!  
-On va faire la course, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Si nous n'y sommes pas dans dix minutes, nous devront faire cinq cent fois le tour du village à notre retour.  
-Gai-sensei, les montagnes sont à quatre heures du village! Personne ne peut le faire en dix minutes. Même si nous ouvrons nos Portes..  
-Qu'est-ce que j'entends? dit Gai en feintant l'indignation. Serais-tu en train de douter de ta propre force? Des mots aussi vides de jeunesse ne resterons pas impunis!

Il fit tomber Lee au sol et lui chatouilla les côtes.

Lee poussa un cri de surprise.

-G–Gai-sensei!

Il gloussa de rire, à bout de souffle, et essaya de se tortiller pour lui échapper.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en se battant. Lee rougit quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de durcir ; il déglutit et roula sur l'estomac pour cacher la bosse dans sa combinaison.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Gai ne s'était pas montré aussi tactile et joueur avec lui depuis des années. Oh, c'était grisant – le toucher de son sensei était comme une drogue qui le rendait frivole et étourdi – mais qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce changement? Hier encore, Gai semblait nerveux à l'idée d'une simple étreinte.

Gai arrêta de le chatouiller et s'étendit dans l'herbe en souriant. Lee se concentra pour calmer son érection, puis roula sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien?  
-Je me sens merveilleusement bien.  
-Vous avez l'air.. et bien, plein de jeunesse. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Est-ce que quelque chose de bien vous est arrivé?

Il rit.

-Est-ce qu'un homme a besoin d'une bonne raison pour être de bonne humeur? Il fait beau. Nous sommes en parfait santé et dans la fleur de l'âge. L'herbe est verte, les nuages son blancs et je suis avec la personne que je préfère. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour être heureux?  
-Si, bien sûr. Je me demandais simplement. Hier, vous aviez l'air si distant.  
-C'est du passé, Lee. J'ai traversé une période un peu difficile, mais j'ai tout arrangé.

Lee sentit son visage se détendre en un sourire.

-J'en suis content.

Gai se leva, épousseta l'herbe de sa combinaison, et tendit une main à Lee, qui la saisit. Gai l'aida à se lever.

-C'est parti pour les montagnes!

Il partit en courant comme une furie, et Lee lui courut après.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de beaucoup s'éloigner du village quand Gai s'effondra au sol. C'était arrivé d'un coup. Il bondissait au pas de course, sautant sur les branches et courant dans les champs.. puis arrivé au milieu d'un pré, il trébucha, tomba à quatre pattes et vomit par terre.

-Gai-sensei! fit Lee en courant vers lui avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Rien, fit Gai en s'essuyant la bouche. Juste..

Il vomit une nouvelle fois et haleta, en quête d'air, une main crispée sur son ventre. Il tremblait.

-Vous êtes malade! Il faut qu'on rentre au village.  
-Je vais bien, dit Gai en lui faisant un sourire crispé. Vraiment.

Lee regarda la flaque au sol et écarquilla les yeux. Une arabesque de sang tournoyait dans la bile jaune. Il agrippa l'épaule de Gai.

-Gai-sensei, je ne vous laisserai pas vous entraîner dans ces conditions. Vous me dites toujours que je ne dois pas forcer quand je ne me sens pas bien. Ça s'applique à vous également.

Il para son visage de sa meilleure expression sévère, essayant de cacher sa peur.

-Nous allons immédiatement rentrer au village.  
-Lee.. fit Gai en posant une main sur la sienne. Nous pouvons rentrer au village si ça peut t'apaiser, mais il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Je ne suis pas malade. Elle m'a dit que ça pouvait arriver.  
-Elle?  
-Tsunade-sama. Je me.. suis fait appliquer un Jutsu médical ce matin, et elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires.  
-Quels effets secondaires?

Il tourna les yeux vers la gauche.

-Nausées, crampes d'estomac, ce genre de choses. Rien de grave. Ça ne me fait même pas mal, vraiment.

Le visage de Gai le trahissait ; son regard était vitreux, ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur, sa peau était pâle et trempée de sueur, sa respiration était laborieuse et irrégulière.

-Je pense quand même que nous devrions rentrer, dit Lee. Nous pourrons aller aux montagnes un autre jour.  
-Vraiment, ce n'est pas–  
-S'il vous plaît, Gai-sensei. Vous avez pris soin de moi tellement de fois quand j'étais malade ou blessé. C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Le visage de Gai s'adoucit, et il acquiesça.

-Très bien.

Il chancela en se relevant.

Lee passa un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir.

-C'était comme ça, ce matin?  
-Ça va, ça vient, murmura Gai.

Il grimaça et appuya une main sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait?

Gai hésita.

-J'avais une maladie. Elle me tourmentait depuis quelque temps avant que je finisse par abandonner et que je me fasse aider.. mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. Même si le Jutsu était déplaisant, c'est un soulagement d'avoir réglé ce problème.

Lee hésita. Il voulait demander à Gai ce qu'était cette mystérieuse maladie, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose dont Gai ne voulait pas parler. Autrement, il l'aurait directement dit à Lee.

-Venez, dit Lee en se tournant et en fléchissant les jambes. Je peux vous porter sur mon dos.  
-Tu n'en as pas besoin. je peux marcher.  
-Je le veux. Ça serait un bon entraînement pour moi.

Gai rit doucement.

-Très bien.

Il grimpa sur le dos de Lee et passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Lee bondit d'arbres en arbres en direction de Konoha. Gai était plus grand que lui, et le porter était un peu gênant – ils avaient sûrement l'air bizarre – mais il s'en fichait. Il vouait juste aider son cher professeur, son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Une heure après, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Gai. Lee aida Gai à se mettre au lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

-Comment va votre estomac?  
-Ça ira.

Gai avait l'impression qu'on remuait des couteaux chauffés à blanc dans ses entrailles. Le pire des effets durerait quelques jours, lui avait dit Tsunade. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait y avoir du sang dans ses fluides corporels, qu'il devrait manger des choses douces un moment et éviter de faire quoi que ce soit à son corps pour empêcher ça.

Un petit prix à payer, si ça signifiait pouvoir reprendre Lee dans ses bras à nouveau.

Lee s'agenouilla à côté du Lee et regarda Gai avec des grands yeux plein d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire?  
-Rien pour le moment. Assieds-toi juste avec moi.

Il regarda ce visage doux et sérieux, sourit et leva le pouce vers Lee.

-Ça ira. Je te le promet. Et tu sais à quel point je suis sérieux avec mes promesses.

Le visage de Lee se détendit en un sourire. Des deux mains, il prit celle de Gai et la serra doucement. Puis, après un instant, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Gai. Gai passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Promettez-moi que si vous n'allez pas mieux dans quelques jours, vous retournez voir Tsunade-sama, dit doucement Lee.  
-Je te le promets.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lee, puis passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra doucement contre lui.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lee.

-Ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas été aussi affectueux avec moi.  
-Vraiment? Alors c'est de ma faute.  
-N–non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – je ne vous accusais pas. Je me demandais juste..  
-J'étais tourmenté par certaines choses. Mais maintenant je vais bien, dit-il en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Lee. Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti seul. Je n'aurais pas dû te négliger.  
-Tout va bien, Gai-sensei, dit Lee en fermant les yeux. Je suis juste content que vous soyez revenu. Je veux dire, comme vous étiez avant. Votre contact me manquait.  
-Et le tien me manquait aussi.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la douleur s'estompa petit à petit. Tsunade l'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait y avoir des complications à l'avenir, mais pour le moment, il se sentait plutôt bien. Il était retourné à se routine habituelle avec Lee.

À la fin d'une longue et satisfaisante journée d'entraînement, lui et Lee se rendirent à l'appartement de Lee. Gai fit du curry et ils dînèrent ensemble. Ils se prirent dans les bras, puis Lee retourna à son propre appartement.

Gai regarda par la fenêtre. Dans la rue, il vit Sakura courir vers Lee, il le vit s'arrêter d'un coup. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent là à parler ensemble. Même si Gai ne pouvait pas les entendre, il vit que tous deux souriaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se prirent dans les bras. Puis Sakura fit demi-tour, lui fit signe de la main et s'en alla.

Gai se détourna de la fenêtre.

Lee trouverait quelqu'un, il en était certain – peut-être Sakura, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Il tomberait amoureux. Il se marierait et aurait des enfants – il aurait une vie normale. Et Gai serait laissé derrière. Il serait toujours là pour Lee, il serait quelqu'un sur lequel Lee pourrait se reposer, à qui il pourrait parler quand il serait troublé, mais il ne serait plus le centre du monde de Lee. Lee avait grandi.

Il y avait un vide douloureux dans le torse de Gai. Et en même temps, il sentait une sorte de soulagement un bonheur doux et triste.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Pas vrai?

* * *

Lee regarda Sakura s'éloigner.

Il lui parlait depuis peu. Elle était venue lui demander conseil à propos de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et il le lui avait donné: _Dis-lui ce que tu ressens._

Mais Lee était un hypocrite, et il le savait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire à celui qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait dit – une fois – mais il avait douze ans à l'époque ; et bien sûr il ne s'était rien passé. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Il était plus âgé. Et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Il y avait seulement une personne qu'il avait toujours voulue.. et c'était la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il sentit un regard posé sur sa nuque et regarda vers la fenêtre de Gai. Mais Gai s'était déjà détourné.

Lee resta dans la rue un peu plus longtemps, luttant contre l'envie de retourner à l'appartement de Gai, de frapper à sa porte. Il dit les mots dans sa tête: _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Gai-sensei. Est-ce que vous vous rappeler cette nuit avant mon opération? Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit? Je parie que vous pensez que depuis tout ce temps, c'est impossible que je ressente toujours la même chose, mais en vérité.._

Il avait répété sa déclaration un nombre incalculable de fois. Il l'avait même écrite (puis brûlé les pages, apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tomber dessus). Mais bien sûr, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Parce qu'il savait ce que Gai répondrait: _Je suis ton professeur Lee. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous._ Et entendre ces mots le détruirait.

Alors il fit demi-tour, le cœur lourd comme une pierre, et marcha vers son propre appartement. Pas chez moi, pensa-il. Son appartement était juste l'endroit où il dormait.

Chez lui, c'était là où était Gai.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^

Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série de fictions dans l'ordre chronologique, la suivante s'appelle "Plus proche"!


End file.
